


Если хочешь остаться...

by Apelcinova



Category: Pretty Woman (1990), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Happy Ending, Love Story, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apelcinova/pseuds/Apelcinova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды глава фармацевтического концерна Дерек Хейл по вине сломавшегося навигатора был вынужден спросить дорогу до отеля у уличной проститутки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дерек

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку Teen Wolf Fest’а Т7-45. «Стерек. Ретейлинг Красотки. Кто проститутка, а кто магнат - на усмотрение автора. H!, OOC».
> 
> Большое спасибо **klavir** за баннер!
> 
>  

Если твой рабочий день начинается в шесть утра, то заканчивать его нужно не позже шести вечера. Ну ладно, семи. Ну, может быть, восьми. Полдевятого - это уже перебор. Дерек потер висок, в котором нудно пульсировала боль, и попытался сосредоточиться на разговоре. Сосредоточиться получалось плохо, поскольку глотнувший уличного, некондиционированного вечернего воздуха организм однозначно настроился на отдых и не желал больше слышать про договоры, переговоры и прочие нюансы юридической практики Айзека Лейхи, осуществляемой в его, Дерека, пользу.

\- Позволю себе напомнить, что завтра вечером мистер Арджент ждет Вас на ужин в ресторане…

\- Айзек, ты на машине?

Юрист на мгновение сбился, недоуменно воззрившись на Дерека, но, очнувшись, тут же кивнул.

\- Дай мне ключи, я хочу прокатиться.

\- Но мистер Хейл, Ваше такси уже заказано.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул и протянул руку ладонью вверх:

\- Вот ты на нем и поедешь, а мне нужно проветриться.

\- Мистер Хейл, - Айзек готов был заплакать, - но как же такси? – в голове у вышколенного беты никак не помещалась идея о том, чтобы усадить своего альфу-босса за руль скромной частной, пусть и дорогой до безобразия машины.

\- Ключи! - Дереку надоело пререкаться, и он просто чуть слышно рыкнул на бету.

Айзек побледнел и покорно расстался с имуществом.

\- Спасибо, - Дерек не теряя времени уселся в салон, - скинь мне свой адрес на телефон, я попрошу отель пригнать тебе машину обратно, - и, не слушая ответа юриста, с места рванул вперед.

Вечерняя столица уже зажгла рыжие уличные фонари, расцвела подсветкой фонтанов и памятников и замерцала неровными красными лентами габаритных огней, тянущихся по шоссе. Притормозив на втором светофоре, Дерек покрутил радио и с удовлетворением остановился на простеньком музыкальном канале, изредка прерываемым истерично-жизнерадостными рекламными вставками. Бензина в баке было как раз чтобы вдоволь накататься по городу.

Девушка-диджей оттарабанила сводку по дорогам, предостерегая от образовавшихся пробок, и Дерек, как раз раздумывающий, куда в очередной раз свернуть, подкорректировал свой маршрут в соответствии с ее предупреждениями. Выбор оказался правильным, и стрелка спидометра перестала бултыхаться маятником, выписывая полукруги, зафиксировавшись на одной и той же цифре. Врывающийся в опущенное окно ветер, пахнущий бензином и еле уловимой осенней горечью, теребил расстегнутый ворот рубашки, приятно холодя шею. Головная боль потихоньку начала отступать, а настроение ощутимо улучшилось, и Дерек словил себя на том, что с удовольствием мычит в такт какому-то новомодному хиту с рефреном про «море вечерних огней, умирающих в пламени солнца».

Между тем, море вечерних огней постепенно тускнело, в то время как на дороге становилось все просторнее, и через некоторое время Дерек наконец обратил на это внимание, сообразив, что заехал куда-то не туда. Чертыхнувшись, он остановил машину и включил навигатор. По крайней мере, попытался. Экран навигатора померцал, выкинул в качестве заставки табло с указанием времени (кстати, почти одиннадцать – можно и в отель уже возвращаться) и на этом прекратил реагировать на какие-либо действия со стороны водителя. Дерек потянулся за телефоном.

\- Да, - грустным голосом отозвался в трубке юрист. – Я Вас слушаю, мистер Хейл.

\- Айзек, что у тебя с навигатором?

\- П-простите, мистер Хейл, - судя по голосу, грусть Лейхи рисковала перейти в горькие слезы, - он не работает, я знаю, это потому что…

\- Айзек, - прервал его горестное повествование Дерек, - я плачу так мало, что ты не можешь починить себе навигатор? – хорошее настроение от вечерней поездки по городу быстро улетучивалось.

\- Простите, мистер Хейл, понимаете, всю ту неделю…

Дослушивать Дерек не стал, раздраженно сбросив вызов и попытавшись сообразить, как выехать к цивилизации. Как он попал в этот богом забытый тупик с возвышающейся справа громадой стройки и глухим забором слева – он не помнил. Что ж, придется использовать свои коммуникативные навыки – ездили же люди как-то до изобретения навигаторов и даже умудрялись доезжать куда надо. Только для начала стоило все же найти хоть кого-то живого, кроме пробежавшей через пятно света от включенных фар облезлой кошки.

Спустя час Дерек вынужден был признаться хотя бы самому себе, что коммуникативные навыки по эффективности намного уступают даже самому простенькому навигатору. Встречавшиеся ему в непонятных трущобах, в которые он заехал, темные личности на вопрос о дороге либо притворялись глухими-немыми, либо посылали его в такие дали, куда никто по доброй воле сам не поедет. Хорошо, что еще не нападали – впрочем, последнее вряд ли было заслугой успешной дипломатии Дерека: альфу в нем чуяли даже эти отбросы общества, давно уже позабывшие свою природу, и связываться не рисковали.

Наконец, проклиная свою так невовремя возникшую тягу к автомобильным прогулкам и раздолбайство Лейхи, устроившее ему внеплановую экскурсию по городскому дну, он выехал на какую-то более-менее похожую на центр улицу. Яркие витрины магазинов и украшенные огоньками декоративные деревья на тротуарах на фоне той сумрачной темноты, подсвеченной редкими сине-белыми фонарями, из которой он только что выехал, казались привычными и родными, несмотря на незнакомый район.

Дерек остановил машину у обочины и попытался взглядом выцепить кого-нибудь, кто на пальцах объяснит ему, как проехать к «Сентрал Мариотт Хотел». Он был готов заплатить. Двадцатку как минимум. Или даже полсотни, не суть важно. Время приближалось к полуночи, день завтра обещался быть не легче, чем сегодняшний, а он еще даже не попал в отель.

Звать, однако, никого не пришлось: не успел Дерек наклониться к боковому окну, как в нем сразу же нарисовалась симпатичная мордашка с несоразмерно длинными, явно накрашенными ресницами и мурлыкаюший голос томно спросил:

\- Большой красивый альфа скучает один?

Ну правильно, мрачно подумал Дерек, с его-то сегодняшним везением и выцепить в проводники кого-нибудь приличного было бы нереально.

\- Большой красивый альфа хочет попасть к «Сентрал Мариотт Хотел» - знаешь, как проехать?

\- Вау, в такое шикарное место меня еще не возили.

\- И не повезут, – вежливо улыбаясь, сообщил ему Дерек и чуть было не чихнул: омега – парень или девчонка, понять было сложно – явно надушился «Жаром», причем в таких количествах, что глаза слезились.

\- Ну, тогда проезжай, куда ты там направлялся, - скривив большеватый, блестящий от жирного косметического блеска рот, омега разочарованно отпрянул и, выпрямившись, отвернулся к обочине.

Дерек тщетно попытался высмотреть более приемлемую кандидатуру на роль проводника, но то ли из-за маячащей рядом проститутки, то ли просто потому, что ему сегодня откровенно не везло, никак не мог сообразить, к кому лучше обратиться.

\- Кстати, – сообщил ему все еще отирающийся рядом омега, старательно делающий вид, что потерял интерес к возможному клиенту, – на других наших можешь не смотреть, не подойдут.

\- Почему это? – против воли полюбопытствовал Дерек.

\- Цеховое братство, – сверкнул улыбкою омега. Да, видимо, все-таки «сверкнул», а не «сверкнула»: Дерек почти уверился, что разговаривает с пареньком. – Ты – моя добыча, остальные не лезут.

Дерек рассмеялся. Нет, ну это было действительно смешно: какая-то наглая уличная омега заявляла ему, альфе, что он ее добыча. Омега тоже ухмыльнулся:

\- Ну так что, покажешь мне «Мариотт»?

Позабавленный Дерек заинтересованно спросил:

\- А словами не объяснишь?

\- Неа, - омега сунул руки в задние карманы джинсов, едва не сползающих с его бедер, и выгнул спину, демонстрируя показавшуюся между поясом штанов и краем обтягивающей футболки полоску кожи. – Мне и правда интересно, как там все в «Мариотте».

\- Двадцатку дам?

\- Давай, - покладисто согласился омега, - но до отеля мы все равно едем вместе.

Такое нахальство заслуживало поощрения.

\- Ладно, садись.

\- Вау, здорово, – омега резво открыл пассажирскую дверь и бухнулся на сиденье, обдав Дерека очередной волной дешевой версии «Жара». – Значит так, сначала нам надо прямо, воооон до того угла, видишь?..

* * *

Всю дорогу омега трепался почище любого радиодиджея, сообщая, помимо нужных поворотов, какую-то невероятную массу избыточной информации: про то, что осень в этом году слишком теплая – такая бывает только раз в пятнадцать лет, поэтому, говорят, что на побережье купальный сезон еще не закончился, хоть на носу уже и Хеллоуин, а хозяин «Мариотта» лоханулся с дизайнером, украшавшим фасад отеля к Хеллоуину – ведь скажи, в темноте он выглядит как карнавальная платформа из Рио-де-Жанейро?.. При всем при этом парень еще и продолжал отчаянно заигрывать, периодически словно случайно притрагиваясь то к руке, то к плечу Дерека и бросая на него из-под ресниц игривые взгляды. Дерека, надо сказать, подобная настойчивость все также, скорее, развлекала, чем раздражала, и он уже серьезно стал подумывать, а не расслабиться ли после тяжелого рабочего дня самым простым и эффективным способом. Показать, так сказать, парнишке «Мариотт» не только со стороны холла, но и непосредственно номера. Вот только вид у омеги был такой, что быстро выдавал род его занятий любому человеку, не страдающему излишними проблемами со зрением: низко сидящие джинсы, украшенные стразами вдоль швов (при этом часть стекляшек еще и отвалилась, демонстрируя черные облупленные пазы), полупрозрачная обтягивающая футболка, подкрашенные глаза и стеклянный булыжник, выдающий себя за бриллиант, в левом ухе. В качестве верхней одежды, призванной защищать от прохладного ночного воздуха, предполагалось вязаное, бесформенное и сильно ажурное нечто, комом брошенное пареньком на коленки. В общем, затормозить его должны были уже на входе в «Мариотт».

Дерек аккуратно припарковал машину у центрального входа в отель, выдернул лист из записной книжки и переписал адрес, полученный от Айзека смской. Опустив окно, он протянул подошедшему молодому человеку в форме служащего отеля ключи от машины и записку со словами «отгоните, пожалуйста, по этому адресу», затем развернулся, дотягиваясь до заднего сиденья, стащил с него лежащий там поверх папки с документами кожаный плащ, который взял с собой на всякий случай, и сунул его омеге.

\- Накинь на себя, если все еще хочешь попасть в отель.

\- Зачем? – полюбопытствовал омега, послушно разворачивая плащ и влезая в него правой рукой.

\- Затем, что таких, как ты, в «Мариотт» обычно не водят. – Дерек проверил документы в папке, вышел из машины и, обойдя ее, вежливо придержал дверцу перед своим неожиданным спутником.

Стильный, но чересчур просторный для паренька плащ, размера на два больше, чем нужно, смотрелся на нем весьма комично.

\- Пиздецкий фэшн, - буркнул парень, поддергивая вверх висящие рукава и поднимаясь за Дереком по небольшой лестнице к стеклянным дверям.

\- Приличные омеги так не выражаются, - Дерек внутренне забавлялся, краем глаза наблюдая борьбу омеги с плащом.

\- Да где ты видишь здесь приличных омег, чувак, - ухмыльнулся тот.

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Хейл, - поприветствовал его портье, придерживая дверь.

Дерек приветливо кивнул ему, старательно не замечая удивленного взгляда, адресованного своему колоритному спутнику.

Портье вышколено проводил их до лифта и, нажав кнопку вызова, все же не удержался:

\- Мистер Хейл, дело в том, что…

Дерек заинтересованно приподнял бровь:

\- Да?

\- Ничего, мистер Хейл, - пошел на попятный портье, - простите, - на лице его застыло плохо скрытое осуждение.  
Подъехавший лифт тихо тренькнул, открывая двери, и Дерек, приобняв омегу за талию, шагнул в его нутро, успев заметить, что паренек игриво подмигнул насупившемуся служащему и провокационно облизнул губы.

Портье отчетливо перекосило, и, видимо, чтобы закрепить достигнутый успех, гаденыш послал ему воздушный поцелуй и крикнул в закрывающиеся двери «удачной ночи!»

\- Угомонись, - Дерек рыкнул, одергивая парнишку, пока у старательно улыбающегося из последних сил лифтера глаза не стали такими же квадратными, как и у оставленного ими внизу портье.

\- Все беты такие скучные, - ничуть не напуганный рычанием сообщил ему омега. – А этот еще и пафосный, что зашибись.

К счастью, подниматься было недолго, а то Дерек уже начинал беспокоиться, как бы смотрящему на них лифтеру, до глубины души пораженному подобным непочтением к настолько важному для отеля клиенту, не стало по-настоящему плохо.

\- Выходи, - он подтолкнул своего спутника в открывшиеся двери, попутно сообразив, что до сих пор не знает его имени. – Кстати, как тебя зовут?

\- Как ты захочешь, - омега опять переключился в модус коварного соблазнителя.

\- Слушай, сегодня был нелегкий день, а потом еще нелегкий вечер – у меня нет желания играть с тобой в загадки. Если ты передумал продолжать наше общение, лифт прямо за тобой.

\- Ты не умеешь флиртовать, - постановил омега, опираясь на стену около двери в люкс, пока Дерек доставал из визитницы ключ-карту.

\- Лифт все еще за тобой, - напомнил ему Дерек, - так как тебя зовут?

\- Стайлз, - сдался наконец омега.

Имя явно было «профессиональным» псевдонимом и предназначалось исключительно для клиентов – вряд ли какие нормальные родители могли выбрать настолько бессмысленный набор букв для своего ребенка, но Дерек решил не углубляться в тему – какое ему, собственно дело, до всех секретов уличной проститутки.

\- Ну что же, Стайлз, заходи, - и он придержал дверь, вежливо пропуская омегу вперед.


	2. Стайлз

С тех пор, как у Лидс с Джексоном дела пошли на лад, вечера Стайлза стали полниться неожиданностями. Хотя, по мнению Стайлза, до лада там было как пешком до Гренландии, но Лидс почему-то считала, что если этот говнюк приходит пострелять у нее деньги, чтобы в очередной раз унюхаться до розовых соплей, то она ему небезразлична. Стайлз пытался было поспорить на эту тему, но в итоге они с Лидс чуть было не разругались насмерть: умная и циничная, способная выжить на самой занюханной улице столицы, при виде Джексона она словно преображалась в типичную безмозглую омегу из низкобюджетных сериалов для семейного просмотра, которые уверенно штамповались киностудями в рамках пропаганды традиционных ценностей. Даже делая скидку на всю эту фигню про истинные пары «альфа-омега», подобный переклин Стайлзу казался чересчур уж нарочитым, но из уважения к подруге теперь он свое мнение старался высказывать по возможности аккуратно. В конце концов, Лидс была единственным человеком в этом городе, который помог ему в самые тяжелые времена – то есть единственным, кому было не наплевать на Стайлза. Ради этого стоило потерпеть восемьдесят кило дерьма по имени Джексон Уиттмор, которые теперь шли в нагрузку к их дружбе, пусть даже это дерьмо постоянно портило им с Лидс и так не сахарную жизнь. Вот как сегодня, например.

Стайлз, чертыхнувшись, вырубил будильник на телефоне, выполз из-под одеяла и потопал в душ. Если они не хотят обнаружить свой угол на улице снова занятым пришлыми конкурентами, то надо поторопиться и максимум через час выдвигаться на точку. А Лидс, судя по тишине в квартире и аккуратно заправленной кровати, опять тусуется где-то с Джексоном – другой причины, способной поднять ее раньше звонка будильника, просто не существовало.

Подсушив волосы полотенцем, Стайлз безуспешно попытался зачесать отросшую челку набок, но быстро сдался и просто взлохматил ее руками в художественном беспорядке. Организм требовал кофе, хотя бы растворимого – нормальный можно будет перехватить потом, на бульваре, поэтому Стайлз подхватил «рабочие» шмотки с полотенцесушителя и пошел на кухню, раздумывая, искать ему Лидс или она сама найдется.

Пока чайник грел залитую воду, Стайлз встряхнул джинсы и недовольно нахмурился: купленные в прошлом месяце на распродаже, они, однако, выглядели так, словно служили уже лет пять, не меньше – дешевая цена явно соответствовала качеству. А может, всему виной было то, кто-то тупо забыл в очередной раз переключить режим стиральной машинки на более щадящий. В итоге стеклянные стразы по боковым швам штанин держались на честном слове, а те, которые честных слов не знали, вообще отвалились. Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и попробовал прикинуть: если он стащит у Лидс ее серебристый лак для ногтей и замажет им сияющие пустотой пазы – это хоть немного улучшит вид или сделает его совсем убогим? Раздумывая над проблемой, он оперся бедром о кухонный стол и наконец заметил то, от чего на секунду перехватило дыхание, а в желудке возник неприятный игольчатый ком: на кухонном столе стоял их «банк». То есть коробка из-под «Принглз», в которую они откладывали часть заработанного для оплаты аренды квартиры и прочих ежемесячных нужд. Чайник закипел и тихо щелкнул, отключаясь, но Стайлзу уже было не до него: с замиранием сердца он сунул руку в коробку, страшась не обнаружить там ничего, и облегченно выдохнул, нащупав купюры – срок оплаты за следующий месяц кончался на этой неделе. Впрочем, долго радоваться, что Лидия просто случайно выставила коробку на стол и забыла убрать ее обратно в тайник, не получилось: часть «арендных» денег все же исчезла – и Стайлз очень хорошо себе представлял куда.

\- Да блядский!.. – продолжать он не стал, срываясь с места и обещая сам себе, что вот сейчас-таки не Лидс, так Джексону расскажет все, что думает про него самого и его ебучую наркоту.

* * *

Как назло, с клиентами сегодня не везло: было ли это заслугой встрепанной и злой Лидс, чувствующей свою вину, а потому ринувшейся выяснять отношения с очередной покусившейся на их угол конкуренткой с таким пылом, что клюнуть на эту разборку могла только полиция – за нарушение общественного порядка и поднятый шум. А может, антирекламой служила мрачная физиономия самого Стайлза, который все никак не мог успокоиться, убедившись, что подруга действительно залезла в их общий «банк» не из-за какой-то срочной нужды, а чтобы проспонсировать своему ненаглядному Джексону очередную дозу. Как бы то ни было, время близилось к полуночи, а кроме двух подвыпивших бет, с час назад приставших к Лидии с историей про сдвоенный день рождения, в честь которого им все должны давать бесплатно, больше никто к ним интереса не проявлял.

\- Стайлз, - Лидия достала зеркальце и проверила макияж, - улыбнись, ты распугиваешь клиентов.

Стайлз проглотил ответ, содержащий причины отсутствия улыбки – сколько можно ругаться? вроде все уже выяснили – и выпрямившись, постарался сделать лицо поприветливее – и увидел…

\- Ахуеть!.. – такие машины… нет, такие клиенты просто не тормозили на их бульваре!

\- Что? – Лидс щелкнула крышкой пудреницы, поднимая взгляд, и Стайлз только тогда понял, что говорит вслух. – Этот? – Лидс наметанным глазом заценила черный седан и видневшийся сквозь опущенное стекло четкий профиль. – Если ты его упустишь, то будешь полным кретином, - вынесла она свой вердикт.

Стайлз сглотнул, завороженно уставившись на сидевшего в машине альфу, и неуверенно ответил:

\- Может, ты?

\- Считай это моим извинением, парень – твой, - Лидс толкнула его по направлению к остановившейся на обочине тачке, и Стайлз, очнувшись, нацепил на лицо самую соблазнительную, по его мнению, улыбку, и наклонился к открытому окну:

\- Большой красивый альфа скучает один?..

* * *

Как Стайлз и думал, изнутри «Мариотт» выглядел словно дворец арабского шейха. По крайней мере, тот номер, куда привел его так удачно подцепленный альфа: кремовые обои с золотистым тиснением, хрустальные люстры, рассыпающие мириады «зайчиков» по стенам, картины в тяжелых узорчатых рамах, плазма размером с небольшой кинотеатр и букеты живых цветов на каждой горизонтальной поверхности. В проеме неплотно задвинутых тяжелых штор виднелась дверь на балкон – Стайлз готов был поклясться, что вид оттуда открывался великолепный, но проверить пока не решался, не до конца уверенный, что его не выставят через пять минут за порог. Стараясь не слишком восторженно пялиться на окружавшие его интерьеры, он прошел вглубь комнаты, с умным видом поизучал одну из картин на стене, демонстрирующую какой-то мудреный натюрморт с разнообразными фруктами в металлической посуде, и, обернувшись, небрежно спросил:

\- Так ты банкир?

\- Нет, с чего ты взял, - альфа, представившийся Дереком, уткнулся в принесенную с собой папку, быстро пролистывая вложенные в нее бумаги.

\- Нуу, у тебя шикарная тачка…

\- Она не моя, - видимо убедившись, что с бумагами все в порядке, альфа захлопнул папку и бросил ее на журнальный столик. – У друга одолжил.

\- Тогда, наверное, юрист?

\- И опять не угадал, - улыбнулся Дерек, - но, кстати, одолжил я ее как раз у своего юриста.

\- Тогда ты, наверное, какой-нибудь медиа-магнат. – Стайлз чувствовал, что его «несет», но ничего поделать с собой не мог: шикарная обстановка, шикарный альфа – Стайлз и забыл, когда в последний раз он смотрел на альфу именно с точки зрения омеги, а не уличной шлюшки, оценивающей платежеспособность возможного клиента. Да и вообще, обещающий стать шикарным вечер действовали на него странным образом смущающе. А когда он смущался, то начинал болтать в два раза больше обычного. – Точно, ты продюсер! Скорее всего, музыкальный, хотя вариант с кино я бы тоже не стал сбрасывать со счетов.

\- И снова нет, - похоже, Дерека его болтовня забавляла. – Я фармацевт.

\- Что? – а вот это было неожиданно. – Это аптекарь, что ли?

\- Ну, можно сказать и так – а тебя не устраивает?

\- Нет-нет, - взмахнул руками Стайлз, чуть не сбив какую-то здоровую и жутко дорогую на вид расписную вазу, стоявшую в нише стены, аккурат под рассматриваемой чуть раньше картиной. – Просто ты не похож на аптекаря.

\- А как, по-твоему, должны выглядеть аптекари? – Дерек расстегнул манжеты рубашки и взялся за галстук.

\- Нуу, обычно это такие пожилые беты в очках, - начал рассказывать Стайлз, - очень занудные…

\- А занудности ты не любишь, - Дерек сбросил с себя рубашку и взялся за брюки. – Или ты не любишь бет?

Похоже альфа над ним надсмехался.

\- Я омега, мне и не положено любить бет – альфы лучше, - Стайлз наконец вспомнил, зачем он здесь и игриво облизнул губы. – Особенно, когда до течки три дня. – Он подошел к Дереку, оставшемуся к этому моменту в трусах и носках, и положил ладони ему на бедра. – Ты разве не чувствуешь?

\- Еще как чувствую, - на секунду сморщился альфа, - правда, не течку, а «Жар», вследствие чего, собственно, и предлагаю начать с душа.

\- Что? – отступил от неожиданности на шаг назад Стайлз.

\- «Жар», говорю, чувствую – дышать невозможно. Сколько ты на себя вылил?

\- Это не «Жар» - это течка! – Стайлза еще никто так не палил.

\- Стайлз, я фармацевт, и пусть я не бета в очках, но отличить феромоны от химического «букета» вполне способен. У меня уже глаза слезятся, - вдруг пожаловался он. – Либо пошли в душ, либо на этом твоя экскурсия в мой номер заканчивается.

О’кей, Стайлз умел проигрывать: быстро выпутавшись из футболки и джинсов, он прошлепал за скрывшимся в дверях ванной комнаты Дереком.

\- Вау! – ванной этот бассейн можно было назвать только сослепу. Бежево-золотистая плитка стен оттеняла черный фарфор сантехники, придавая всему эту великолепию совсем уж непристойно-роскошный вид. – Здесь точно должна быть пена! – Стайлз кинулся разбирать многочисленные бутылочки, стройными рядами стоявшие на полках небольшого углового шкафчика в изголовье бассейна. Сам Дерек уже вовсю отмокал в расположенной тут же душевой кабине, но как можно было променять скучный душ на такую шикарную ванну – Стайлз не понимал.

\- Стайлз, - дверца кабины приглашающе приоткрылась, - давай пену все же отложим, иди сюда.

Упускать шанс поплескаться в бассейне было обидно, но Стайлз тут был все же не за-ради отдыха, а по работе. Прошмыгнув в кабину, он тут же прижался к мощному приятно-волосатому мокрому телу и, отфыркиваясь от лившейся сверху воды, заявил:

\- Значит, ты фармацевт? То есть почти что доктор? Всегда хотел поиграть в больничку. Поиграем?

\- Для начала помоемся, - Дерек сунул ему в руки флакон шампуня и приказал: - Смой эту палёную гадость! У настоящего «Жара» запах намного мягче.

Стайлз вылил на руку немного шампуня и заинтригованно спросил:

\- И что, все фармацевты так могут? Ну, отличить «Жар» от натуральных феромонов. Кстати, на упаковке, насколько я помню, было написано, что в нем как раз содержатся натуральные феромоны.

\- Не знаю на счет всех, - Дерек на секунду отвлекся, делая воду погорячее, - но вообще-то «Жар» выпускает моя компания. Это чуть ли не наш самый успешный проект – разумеется, я знаю о нем все.

\- Вау, - Стайлз от удивления приоткрыл рот и чуть не глотнул стекающую по щеке с волос пену. – Твоя компания придумала «Жар»? А когда…

\- Честно говоря, я не пойму, почему мы говорим сейчас о моей работе, - домывшийся Дерек задвинул Стайлза под душ, - а не о твоей. Сколько ты берешь за свои услуги?

Стайлз чуть было не шлепнул себя по лбу: и правда, он уже голый, а они пока так и не поговорили о цене. Лидс бы его убила за такое разгильдяйство.

\- Ну, мои услуги не так уж дешево стоят.

Дерек закрутил краны и открыл дверцу кабины:

\- Неужели тот угол, на котором я тебя снял, настолько элитное место? – пару секунд подумав, как разделить один набор полотенец на двоих, он наконец кинул Стайлзу полотенце для рук: все равно по размеру оно было такое, словно в отель захаживали великаны.

\- Нуу… - засмотревшийся на стоявшего к нему спиной альфу, Стайлз не нашелся с каким-либо подходящим ответом и просто выпалил. – Час – сотня, ночь – триста.

\- И что, даже скидки не сделаешь? – вот теперь Стайлз пришел в себя, расслышав насмешку. – За экскурсию в «Мариотт»?

\- Увы, - Стайлз развел руками, - цеховые правила. – Откуда ему на ум пришли эти цеховые правила, он и сам не понимал. Так же, как и причины, по которой завернул расценки в два раза дороже обычного.

\- Строго у вас, - с нарочитой серьезностью покачал головой Дерек. – Ладно, оставайся уже до утра – все равно время позднее.

Несколько нервничающий из-за того, что альфа решит сейчас, что он не стоит таких денег, после этих слов Стайлз мигом расслабился:

\- Оу, ты не пожалеешь…


	3. Дерек

Несмотря на довольно насыщенный вечер и поздний отход ко сну, проснулся Дерек как обычно, за пять минут до будильника, довольно бодрый и готовый к новому рабочему дню. В теле чувствовалась приятная легкость – как всегда после хорошего секса с омегой. Можно было верить или не верить в широко растиражированные представления о наибольшей совместимости именно альф и омег, но Дерек по собственному опыту мог сказать, что после ночи с бетой такого подъема сил у него не бывало. К тому же парнишка и вправду оказался хорош: то ли отрабатывал свои три сотни (Дерек как-то сомневался, что уличные проститутки реально запрашивают подобные цены), то ли Дерек ему и сам по себе понравился. В общем, Дерек решил, что добавит еще сверху «на чай».

Выбравшись из постели, он немного полюбовался ладной гибкой спиной, ближе к пояснице украшенной целым созвездием бархатных родинок, и взъерошенным затылком, подсвечиваемым пробившимся из так и не зашторенного как следует вчера окна солнечным лучом. Стайлз спал, уткнувшись носом в промежуток между подушками – как он мог при этом нормально дышать, было не очень понятно. Так же, как непонятно было: не сверзится ли парень с кровати, когда, проснувшись, решит спустить ноги на пол – ниже бедер одеяло было намотано ряда в три. Решив дать парнишке еще поспать – ну, не чистить же им зубы вместе у одной раковины, Дерек прошел в ванную, захватив по пути с собой телефон: отдых кончился, начиналась работа. И началась она прямо сразу, стоило Дереку только выйти из душа и намазать зубную пасту на щетку: на телефоне высветился звонок от Лейхи.

\- Алло!

\- Доброе утро, мистер Хейл, - голос Айзека как обычно сочился предупредительностью и пиететом. – Я звоню Вам, чтобы уточнить детали сегодняшнего ужина с мистером Арджентом.

\- Да, слушаю.

\- Извините мою навязчивость, но позволю еще раз напомнить, что Вам лучше прийти не одному.

Что-то такое Лейхи пытался сказать ему и вчера.

\- Почему?

\- Понимаете, мистер Арджент определенно возьмет с собой дочь – он сейчас потихоньку вводит ее в курс семейного бизнеса.

\- И? – Дерека иногда просто бесила манера юриста подкатывать к проблеме из такого далека, что до последнего непонятно было, к чему все идет.

\- Дочь мистера Арджента – омега, и она пока без пары.

Кажется, Дерек уловил суть проблемы.

\- Думаешь, он попробует избежать захвата, женив меня на ней?

\- Вы не против жениться на мисс Арджент? – в голосе Лейхи появились деловые нотки, обозначающие, что он начинает обдумывать ситуацию именно с юридической точки зрения. – Элиссон Арджент – весьма красивая молодая омега...

\- Нет, - отрезал Дерек, - мы это уже обсуждали: никаких союзов – это война, а не дипломатические переговоры.

\- Тогда мы снова возвращаемся к началу: Вам лучше прийти не одному, а в компании омеги, которую Вы могли бы хотя бы условно назвать своей.

\- Я понял, Айзек, - Лейхи был прав, надо было отдать ему должное. – Я найду, с кем прийти.

\- Хорошо, мистер Хейл, тогда – удачного дня. Столик заказан на семь часов.

\- До связи, - Дерек нажал кнопку отбоя и потер лоб: еще этого ему не хватало. Надо срочно придумать, с кем пойти. Он задумчиво открыл список контактов и пролистал его, останавливаясь на именах знакомых омег. Может быть, позвонить Дженнифер? Хотя – стоп, насколько он помнил, она в очередной раз выскочила замуж за какого-то старика – Дерек даже не помнил, альфу или бету: Джен вроде бы приглашала его на свадьбу, но в прошедшие месяцы Дереку было до не светских раутов и приемов, и он предпочел увильнуть от этого сомнительного развлечения. Можно было бы, конечно, еще позвонить Эрике. Или Джордану – и потом изо всех сил стараться отцепиться что от одной, что от другого. Был уже подобный опыт, повторения не хочется.

Спину обдало сквозняком и в ванную, зевая, прошлепал Стайлз. Который, видимо, все же успешно выпутался из-под одеяла: по крайне мере, никакого грохота и чертыханий Дерек не слышал. Ну, или просто не обратил внимания, занятый своими мыслями.

\- Я сейчас, - пробормотал Стайлз, открывая душевую кабину, - быстро приведу себя в порядок и уйду. Не буду мешать.

Дерек неопределенно хмыкнул в ответ, взялся за позабытую было зубную щетку и тут же застыл: в голове начала формироваться интересная мысль. Повертев ее и так и сяк и признав вполне себе годной, он наконец все же решил заняться зубами, раздумывая теперь, как обустроить намеченную сделку. Через пять минут, когда дверца душевой кабинки распахнулась, явив посвежевшего и гораздо более проснувшегося на вид Стайлза, Дерек уже все решил:

\- У меня к тебе предложение.

\- Что? – Стайлз высунул голову из полотенца, которым энергично сушил волосы.

\- Ты свободен на этот вечер?

\- Ээ…

\- Точнее, нет, - быстро прикинув, сколько раз ему еще придется столкнуться с Арджентами на финальной стадии операции, он переформулировал свой вопрос: - Ты свободен на эту неделю?

Стайлз на секунду замер, а потом пожал плечами:

\- Вообще-то, у меня работа.

\- Я хочу выкупить тебя на неделю, - Дерек вспомнил манеру Лейхи разводить предисловия и решил сразу перейти к сути дела.

\- Ты – что?.. – Стайлз явно не сразу нашелся с ответом. – Чувак, я знаю, что был хорош, но пойми меня правильно: твое предложение несколько неожиданно.

\- Мне нужен компаньон на неделю, - с каждой минутой идея обеспечить себе спутника, просто заплатив, казалась Дереку все более и более привлекательной: и чего он раньше так не делал? Никакой головной боли, одна только выгода. – У меня на эти дни назначен ряд мероприятий, куда по этикету положено приходить вдвоем. А мои обычные спутники сейчас слишком заняты, чтобы уделить мне столько внимания.

Стайлз прищурился и полушутливо-полусерьезно выдал:

\- Я не верю, что они настолько заняты – на такого, как ты, время найдется всегда.

\- Это значит «да»?

\- Погоди-погоди, сначала поговорим о цене, - мотнул головой Стайлз.

\- Я в курсе твоих расценок, - напомнил Дерек, - три сотни за ночь. Мы заключаем контракт на неделю, но поскольку он эксклюзивный – то есть, ты проводишь это время только со мной, имеет место быть упущенная выгода, - Дерек вошел в свой обычный режим бизнес-переговоров, - таким образом, все вместе, я думаю, оценить в три тысячи за неделю. Разумеется, сегодняшняя ночь оплачивается отдельно – там на журнальном столике лежит конверт, возьмешь потом. Так что, тебя устраивает?

У Стайлза был несколько обалдевший вид, но, к его чести, он быстро пришел в себя и, подстраиваясь под деловой тон Дерека, коротко кивнул:

\- О’кей, по рукам, - тут же, впрочем, сбиваясь на свою обычную манеру разговора. – Но чувак, ты должен знать, что я ни фига не шарю в этом вашем светском этике.

\- Поверь, это не так уж сложно, - решив проблему, Дерек вернулся к утренним сборам – он и так уже серьезно задержался с этим звонком от Лейхи. – Для начала, тебе стоит обращаться ко мне по имени, а не «чувак». И употреблять поменьше уличного слэнга в речи, - Дерек прошел в комнату и на всякий случай снова проверил приготовленные в папке документы – словно они могли за ночь куда-нибудь испариться. – И, кстати, сегодня вечером мы идем в ресторан.

\- В ресторан? – в голосе следующего за ним по пятам Стайлза смешались восторг и ужас. – Это в одно из тех пафосных мест, где костюмы у официантов стоят как билет на самолет до Австралии?

Дерек на секунду завис: Стайлз как-то очень точно выхватил тот нюанс, о котором он сам не подумал – дресс-код. Вспомнив вчерашние джинсы со стразами, все еще валяющиеся на полу номера – Стайлз так и не успел одеться после душа и щеголял в одном полотенце на бедрах – Дерек внутренне содрогнулся, представив, как они будут смотреться в интерьерах ресторана пятизвездочного отеля и вытащил убранный было в карман телефон.

\- Диктуй свои размеры – я попрошу доставить костюм.

* * *  
  
Стоило признать, что костюм Стайлзу шел. Точнее, он делал его совершенно другим, похожим на приличного мальчика-омегу из хорошей семьи. Пиджак и брюки цвета коньяка – костюмы черного цвета шились только для альф, – рубашка с традиционно высоким воротником-шарфом под горло, лучше каких-либо других подсказок выявляющая «занятый» статус: высокий ворот призван был скрывать возможные следы любовных укусов, до которых альфы были весьма охочи. Дерек даже задумался, вспоминая, поставил ли он сам Стайлзу ночью подобные метки. Как на зло, на ум приходила только спина с бархатистыми родинками и острые лопатки, а что там с шеей – никак не вспоминалось, провоцируя ни к месту взявшееся желание развязать хитро уложенный узел шарфа и убедиться, что омега помечена как надо. Дерек одернул себя за неуместные мысли, одобрительно кивнул явно нервничающему, хоть и старающемуся этого не показать Стайлзу, и, улыбнувшись, подал ему руку. Стайлз на пару секунд озадаченно завис, видимо, соображая, зачем Дерек отставил локоть, но потом спохватился и, словно утопающий, ухватился за альфу.

\- Успокойся, ты отлично выглядишь, - решил подбодрить его Дерек.

\- Я и не нервничаю, - Стайлз решительно расправил плечи и подстроился под широкий шаг альфы, - просто ботинки жмут.

\- Ты же сам диктовал размеры?

Гладко причесанный напыщенный швейцар открыл им двери, отделяющие ресторанный зал от просторного холла отеля и, словно эстафетную палочку, передал не менее торжественно выглядящему метрдотелю, который должен был проводить их к нужному столику.

\- Значит, павлин из агентства, притащивший весь этот фэшн, выбрал какие-то маломерки, - пожаловался Стайлз. – И еще, - неожиданно перепрыгнул он на другую тему, – я так и не помню точно, какую вилку и для чего используют, хотя полдня сегодня просидел в сети, читая всякие руководства по этикету. 

\- Я тебе подскажу, - заговорщицки улыбнулся ему Дерек – они уже подходили к нужному столику, судя по мгновенно узнанному Дереком младшему Ардженту. То есть сейчас уже старшему, удовлетворенно подумал Дерек: старый скунс Джерард полгода как преставился. Возможно, и к лучшему: как ни хотелось Дереку, чтобы мерзавец воочию наблюдал крушение дела своей жизни, но бизнесменом тот был отличным и мог затянуть затеянный Дереком блиц-криг на долгое время, выматывая и его самого, и стоящие за ним активы «Хейл Инкорпорейтед». Но ничего, в конце концов, целью был даже не конкретный человек, а вся компания «Аконит-А». 

Провожавший их метрдотель отодвинул стулья, и Дерек, ободряюще сжав напоследок ладонь Стайлза, усадил его рядом с собой и оскалился в пародии на дружелюбную улыбку в сторону приподнявшегося со своего места для приветствия Криса:

\- Добрый вечер, - он перевел взгляд на сидевшую рядом с Крисом темноволосую девушку в нарядном, но очень закрытом платье и куда более вежливо поприветствовал и ее: - Мисс Арджент, – в конце концов, дочь Криса, даже если она родилась в семье Арджентов, была омегой, негоже втягивать ее в их альфа-разборки. 

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Хейл, - Кристофер Арджент отзеркалил его оскал, - вижу, вы не один, - по его голосу было непонятно, сожалеет он об этом или просто констатирует факт. 

\- Это мой компаньон, его зовут Стайлз… - черт, а вот фамилию Стайлза он спросить позабыл, - просто Стайлз, - уверенно подытожил Дерек в ответ на чуть приподнятые в немом вопросе брови Арджента. 

\- У меня ужасная фамилия, - решил вмешаться Стайлз, видимо, просекший эту игру бровями, - честное слово, мистер Арджент, лучше по имени, Дерек и то об нее постоянно язык ломает, а ведь мог бы уже и привыкнуть.

\- Тогда будет справедливо, если мы все друг друга будем звать по имени, - тот улыбнулся дочери, - правда, Элиссон? Чтобы не смущать Стайлза. Дерек? 

\- Согласен, - кивнул тот. Дочь Криса просто смущенно улыбнулась. – Однако если уж мы перешли в настолько неформальный уровень общения, предлагаю пропустить все разговоры о погоде и приступить сразу к делу.

\- Может, вначале все же легкий аперитив? - Маячивший неясной тенью на заднем плане официант как раз выбрал этот момент, чтобы появиться перед их столиком с бутылкой вина в руках. – Я заказал морскую кухню, надеюсь, вы не против?

Дереку в общем-то было безразлично, что там назаказывал Арджент, он пришел сюда не из гурманских соображений.

\- Конечно, - Дерек мельком взглянул на Стайлза и тот, поймав его взгляд, тут же дернул его за рукав пиджака, наклоняя к себе.

\- Мы же еще ничего не поели, - трагическим шепотом сообщил ему Стайлз, и тут же продолжил в ответ на недоумение Дерека: - Меня развезет.

Дерек, не удержавшись, тихо хмыкнул:

\- А ты не пей весь бокал, просто пригуби. 

Со стороны эта сцена смотрелась, видимо, довольно забавно, к тому же Крис, как и все альфы обладающий острым слухом, наверняка уловил суть разговора. По крайней мере, когда Дерек выпрямился, выглядел он так, словно пытался скрыть улыбку. 

\- Сейчас принесут закуски, - кивнул он Стайлзу. – О, вот и они.

Давешний официант снял с подноса блюда и за столом на некоторое время установилась тишина, нарушаемая редким перестуком приборов. Ну, или не очень редким – судя по напряженному лицу Стайлза, тот усиленно вспоминал все прочитанное за день о ресторанном этикете и изо всех сил старался применить это на практике. Дочь Криса ела, изящно управляясь приборами: сразу видно было, что ее воспитали достойной стать парой самому взыскательному претенденту из высшего общества. Сами Дерек и Крис предпочли быстро и аккуратно разобраться сначала с закусками, а потом и горячим, чтобы перейти к теме разговора, который, конечно, касался сложившейся ситуации с «Аконитом» - Крис был не дурак и понимал, что его компанию фактически загнали в угол. Дерек примерно даже представлял, почему Крис решил с ним встретиться и неофициально попросить об отсрочке всех платежей – будущая новинка, которая сейчас доводилась до ума в лабораториях «Аконита», в случае успешного вывода ее на рынок могла принести неплохие доходы. Неслучайно на нее были брошены все ресурсы компании, на некоторое время ставшей так удобно беззащитной перед напором «Хейл Инкорпорейтид». Вот только Дереку в данном случае деньги были интересны только во вторую очередь: «Аконит-А», как главное детище покойного Джерарда Арджента, должна был исчезнуть – и с как можно более громким грохотом и треском. Достойный погребальный салют для родителей Дерека, пусть и опоздавший на десять лет. 

\- Боюсь, что не могу обождать, - Дерек даже не стал добавлять в голос неискреннее сожаление. 

Крис еле заметно нахмурился и попробовал еще раз:

\- Дерек, для меня не секрет, что у вас были напряженные отношения с моим отцом и, возможно поэтому вы также несколько предубеждены против «Аконит-А» в целом, но поймите, речь ведь идет не только о нем, наш препарат поможет тысячам, десяткам тысяч.

\- Вряд ли вы его разрабатывается исключительно из филантропических мотивов, - Дерек давно уже не поддавался пламенным речам, - так что не понимаю, почему ждете их от меня.

\- Моя дочь тоже омега, - напомнил Крис, - он поможет и ей. 

\- Просто найдите ей спутника, и проблема будет решена, - Дерек внезапно потерял интерес к дальнейшим препирательствам. Младший, то есть теперь уже старший Арджент, был в общем-то не такой уж плохой человек, явно получше своего мерзавца-папаши, и, возможно, не тянись за всей этой историей длиннющий шлейф взаимного противостояния Хейлов и Арджентов, Дерек бы пошел ему навстречу, но все было так, как было. 

\- Что ж, вижу, вы для себя уже все решили, - Крис, кажется, понял, что его аргументы не оказывают на Дерека сколько-нибудь заметного воздействия. – Жаль, что старые обиды мешают вам сделать шаг навстречу. Однако я все же рискну оставить вам для изучения некоторую информацию по нашей разработке – может, конкретные цифры и факты смогут немного поколебать ваше решение, - и он передвинул по скатерти папку, весь ужин пролежавшую слева от него на столе. – А мы с Элиссон, думаю, пойдем. Спасибо, что по крайней мере выслушали меня, - кивнул он Дереку. - И, должен сказать, у вас очаровательный спутник, - он кивнул также слегка покрасневшему в ответ на комплимент Стайлзу и, предложив руку своей молчаливой дочери, которая за все это время так и не промолвила ни слова, направился с ней в сторону выхода. 

С их уходом Стайлз заметно расслабился и сразу же начал пытать Дерека вопросами:

\- А это кто? Ну, то есть я понял, что не твой брат и сват – ты на него так смотрел, будто съесть собирался. Вместо вот этой вот фигни, - и он размашисто тыкнул вилкой в измочаленное до неузнаваемости нечто, лежащее у него на тарелке.

\- Боюсь спросить, что ты сделал с этой несчастной рыбой.

\- Этот нож нифига не пилит, - пожал плечами Стайлз, но тут же смущенно поправился: - Ну, или, может, я просто не слишком понял, как им пилить. Хорошо хоть сначала закуски принесли, а то бы вообще голодным остался. И, кстати, - он допил остатки вина из своего бокала, - вино очень вкусное. 

\- Ну еще бы, - усмехнулся Дерек, - две сотни за бутылку-то.

\- Скоооолько? – Стайлз чуть не поперхнулся, и быстро отставил пустой бокал в сторону. – Ты шутишь, да?

\- Отнюдь, - Дерека забавляли реакции Стайлза. Да и сам он в ресторанном полумраке, с блестящими от выпитого вина глазами и яркими губами, выглядел очень привлекательно. Узел воротника чуть ослабел, и Дерек поймал себя на том, что периодически соскальзывает взглядом на то появляющуюся над краем белоснежной ткани, то исчезающую за ней, когда Стайлз опускал голову, одну из многочисленных родинок, которые тут и там были рассыпаны по коже омеги. 

\- Ты доел? Или, может, закажем еще одну рыбу взамен зверски замученной у тебя на тарелке? – Дерек надеялся, что Стайлз откажется: недавний вопрос про наличие его меток под воротником Стайлза вновь стал усиленно занимать мысли. Видимо, Стайлз уловил его настроение, а потому промокнул губы салфеткой и, отложив ее, преувеличенно медленно взмахнул ресницами и улыбнулся Дереку:

\- Думаю, что от голода не умру. 

\- Тогда пойдем? – и Дерек отодвинул стул, вставая и пропуская Стайлза вперед. Папку со стола он решил тоже прихватить и изучить на досуге, мало ли – но не сейчас. Не сейчас, это точно. Сейчас есть дела поважнее - вечер еще не закончен.


	4. Стайлз

\- Стайлз, - отвратительно бодрый для человека, вставшего ни свет ни заря, Дерек потормошил Стайлза за плечо и, не дождавшись мгновенного ответа, попросту скинул с него одеяло.

\- О господи, сколько время? – Стайлз попытался разлепить глаза.

\- Семь утра, после моего ухода доспишь.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я поцеловал тебя на прощанье? – пробормотал Стайлз, пытаясь сообразить, чего от него надо альфе, если тот уже при полном параде и готовится выйти за дверь.

\- Слушай меня, - Дерек был не в настроении заигрывать, - я оставляю тебе карточку, она на журнальном столике, пойдешь и купишь себе сегодня приличной одежды, без стразов.

\- Зачем? – Стайлз мгновенно проснулся. – В смысле, не без стразов зачем, а зачем мне одежда, чувак? То есть, ты понял, что я хочу сказать, зачем…

\- Затем, что это будет удобнее, чем каждый раз звонить в агентство по прокату костюмов, да и ботинки не будут жать, - хмыкнул он, вспомнив вчерашнюю жалобу Стайлза.

\- Но, Дерек, я не могу…

\- Не переживай, эти расходы не минусуются из твоей оплаты.

\- Я не это имел в виду, - замахал руками Стайлз, - просто мы ведь…

\- Будем считать их транзакционными издержками*, - видимо, когда речь заходила о бизнесе, Дерек становился глухим ко всем сторонним аргументам, не вписывающимся в его концепцию сделки. – Все, я пошел. - Он подхватил со спинки стула плащ, хлопнул себя по нагрудному карману, видимо, проверяя наличие телефона, и направился к выходу из номера. – И Стайлз, - он еще раз решил напомнить, уже открывая дверь, - без стразов, запомни.

Дверь хлопнула, Стайлз откинулся на подушки и буркнул, передразнивая:

\- Без стразов, без стразов, можно подумать, мне они нравятся.

Лидс тоже вечно кривила лицо при виде рабочих джинсов Стайлза, что не мешало ей самой иметь в своем гардеробе блестящие, словно мишурой обшитые, блузки и платья и сверкающие огромными серебристыми стекляшками туфли на высоченных каблуках. Кстати, про Лидс – Стайлз задумчиво посмотрел на часы и решил, что в их квартиру та уже вернулась, а вот спать пока не легла, надо бы позвонить. С тяжелым вздохом он сполз с королевской кровати, так замечательно пружинящей под расслабленным с ночи телом, и протопал в ванную – совершать утреннюю гигиену.

Быстро приняв душ и почистив зубы, он замотался в белый махровый халат, который отель прилагал в комплект к своим необъятным полотенцам – непонятно, почему Дерек его не надевал, вытащил из своих джинсов телефон, мельком подумав, что надо бы найти где-нибудь подходящую зарядку и заправить аккумулятор, и бухнулся на кровать, набирая номер Лидии.

\- Я тебя убью, - сообщила ему трубка голосом очень разозленной подруги, едва только успел пропикать первый гудок.

\- За что? – Стайлз, в общем-то, подозревал за что.

\- Тебя нет двое суток, что я должна была думать?

\- Что я нашел себе очень щедрого и истосковавшегося по сексу клиента? - рискнул предположить Стайлз.

\- Что мужик, с которым ты уехал на той черной шикарной тачке, оказался психом, и теперь мне нужно достоверно вспоминать особые приметы, по которым можно опознать твой прикопанный под каким-нибудь загородным оврагом труп.

\- И тем не менее, я действительно нашел щедрого клиента, - Стайлз чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что не позвонил раньше.

\- Рассказывай, - приказным тоном потребовала Лидс. – Это тот самый альфа?

\- Ну, да. Он предложил мне контракт.

\- Хм.

\- На неделю, и три тысячи наличными.

\- Что? Он извращенец? Стайлз, никакие деньги не стоят здоровья - если он платит тебе за насилие, вали оттуда, быстро!

\- Нет-нет, - Стайлз даже замотал головой, словно подруга могла его увидеть, - никакой он не извращенец, просто ему нужен компаньон для выхода в свет.

Трубка пару секунд помолчала, а потом скептическим голосом заявила:

\- Извини, конечно, детка, но ты и выходы в свет?

\- А что? – Стайлз даже несколько обиделся. - Считаешь, я не могу составить пару приличному альфе?

\- Сомневаюсь, - Лидс никогда не отличалась излишним милосердием. – У него что, больше никого в запасе нет для этих дел? Или он всех своих спутников потом убивает? Стайлз, - голос Лидс вновь стал встревоженным, - может, он какой-нибудь наркобарон? Ты уверен, что тебе вместо трех тысяч потом не заткнут лицо подушкой?

\- Лидс! Никакой он не наркобарон, он фармацевт. В крупной компании работает, между прочим, они даже «Жар» выпускают.

\- Ты подцепил топ-менеджера из «Хейл Инкорпорейтид»? – разумеется, Лидс все знала, включая то, кто выпускает так активно используемый ими препарат. – Или он работает там в охране? С таким лицом только непрошенных посетителей выводить.

\- Нормальное у него лицо, - кинулся на защиту Дерека Стайлз, - красивое. И глаза тоже очень красивые, они, знаешь, у него такие зеленые-зеленые.

Трубка пару секунд настороженно помолчала.

\- Ты там часом не собираешься наделать глупостей?

\- В смысле?

\- В смысле, влюбиться в него, идиот, - выругалась подруга.

\- Все нормально, - бодро ответил Стайлз, - у нас чисто рабочие отношения, исключительно на платной основе. Кстати, Лидс, - поспешил перевести он тему, - можешь посоветовать мне приличные магазины?

\- Это зачем? – вряд ли Стайлзу действительно удалось сбить Лидию с мысли, но, видимо, она решила пока не продолжать допрос.

\- Ну, как компаньон я вроде как обязан сопровождать моего клиента на всякие там деловые вечеринки и прочие мероприятия, он сказал мне купить себе немного подходящей одежды. Даже денег под это специально оставил.

\- Разумеется, я знаю приличные магазины, - протянула Лидия, - вот только они торгуют женскими, а не мужскими нарядами.

\- Да ладно, можно подумать, твой альфонс одевается в сток-центрах.

\- Стайлз! – в голосе Лидс послышался металл.

\- Извини, - Стайлз и сам понял, что перегнул палку, но уж слишком его взбесила тогда последняя выходка Джексона. – Я имел в виду, что, может, спросишь у Джексона, если он сейчас доступен, - «а не лежит в отключке, снова нанюхавшись на твои деньги», добавил он про себя.

\- Я и без Джексона могу сказать тебе, где нужно закупаться, записывай…

И Стайлз кинулся искать подходящий клочок бумаги.

* * *  
  
На улице светило рыжеватое осеннее солнце, подсвечивая еще не до конца рассеявшуюся утреннюю дымку в воздухе. Портье при входе старательно делал вид, что не замечает остановившегося на ступеньках наружной лестницы Стайлза, раздумывающего, пешком пойти или попробовать найти какой-нибудь общественный транспорт. Стайлз, в общем-то, и сам понимал, что при свете дня его прозрачная футболка и сомнительной эстетической ценности джинсы не особо удачно смотрятся на фоне мраморных перил и высоких стеклянных дверей главного входа в «Сентрал Мариотт Хотел», но все равно этот индюк мог бы и не задирать свой нос так, что тот рисковал уткнуться в кокарду форменной фуражки. Впрочем, долго грузиться по поводу кто там чего про него думает Стайлз не стал: у него было дело, и был маршрут, и вообще, надо бы заскочить в какое-нибудь не особо пафосное кафе и перехватить там чашку кофе. А еще лучше – найти где-нибудь поблизости «Макдональдс» и позавтракать по полной программе.

Через час, наевшийся и довольный жизнью Стайлз уже шел по продиктованным Лидией адресам, пялясь на выставленные в прозрачных до невидимости витринах манекены, одетые в брендовые костюмы и декорированные всякими разноцветными искусственными веточками и листиками, призванными, видимо, создать атмосферу осеннего шоппинга. С какого из бутиков начать, он, честно говоря, никак не мог решить, несколько смущенный их очевидной дороговизной, хоть и успокаивал себя, что тратить будет не свои деньги. Наконец, выбрав знакомо звучащее название с очередной вывески над входом – Джексон периодически этак ненавязчиво хвастался какой-нибудь шмоткой, прикупленной здесь по случаю распродажи, он толкнул тяжелую дверь и вошел внутрь.

В магазине тихо играла знакомая классика из спрятанных в углах колонок и немного ни к месту пахло шоколадом. Впрочем, может, это был какой-то специальный маркетинговый ход с ароматизатором, Стайлз в этом не очень разбирался. Людей внутри не было, за исключением двух девушек-консультанток – явно ненатуральной блондинки в годах и более молодой брюнетки с недовольным лицом. Обе были бетами, насколько Стайлз мог судить, но подавляющее количество рабочих мест в сервисе занимали как раз-таки беты. Стайлз медленно прошел вглубь бутика, рассматривая замысловато уложенные на полках, накинутые на манекены и даже кое-где висящие на стенах вещи. Выглядело, в принципе, неплохо. И без так не полюбившихся Дереку стразов. Наконец, он решился и, указав на темно-синий костюм, нацепленный на грустный безголовый манекен, развернулся к подозрительно сверлящим его спину из разных концов помещения консультанткам и обратился к блондинке:

\- Скажите, сколько это стоит?

Блондинка скривила тщательно накрашенные губы:

\- Боюсь, что вам будет не по карману.

Стайлз почувствовал, что начинает злиться:

\- Думаю, мне виднее, что мне по карману, а что нет.

\- Кали, - процедила блондинка, обращаясь к своей напарнице, - сколько это стоит?

\- На панели столько не заработаешь, - отрезала та. – Наш магазин вообще не нацелен на обслуживание гулящих омег, – и она не очень приличных жестом провела большим пальцем правой руки по шее снизу вверх.

Стайлз машинально отзеркалил ее жест и чуть не охнул вслух, наткнувшись пальцами на побаливающий след от укуса – Дереку ночью отчего-то весьма приглянулась его шея.

\- Не думал, что в таком пафосном месте знают «тусси-кисс», - огрызнулся он. Еще бы «фак» эта стерва ему показала.

\- Всего хорошего и спасибо, что зашли в наш магазин, - нарочито вежливо подхватила блондинка, аккуратно тесня его к выходу и уже не скрывая гримасу презрения на лице. И Стайлзу ничего не оставалось, как послушно выйти из бутика – не ругаться же с этими грымзами?

Вывалившись на улицу, он глубоко вздохнул, унимая злую обиду, и решил, что шопинга с него на сегодня хватит – пусть лучше Дерек заказывает ему костюмы в агентстве, он потерпит обувь не по размеру.

Солнце все так же ярко светило, отражаясь в стеклянных гранях витрин, но настроения не было. Стайлз подумал, что надо, наверное, вернуться в отель, но вспомнив недовольную рожу портье при входе, решил, что пока не готов ко второму акту драмы «Мы не обслуживаем гулящих омег», а потому повернул в сторону парка. Сейчас он купит себе каких-нибудь снеков и пойдет просто посидит на лавочке, ну, или, прогуляется по аллеям, наслаждаясь погожим осенним днем.  
  
* * *  
  
Часа в четыре почти разрядившийся уже мобильник в кармане запиликал, высветив незнакомый номер.

\- Да?

\- Стайлз, я же просил тебя пойти и купить что-нибудь приличное из одежды.

\- Откуда ты знаешь мой номер? – по-глупому удивился Стайлз и чуть ли не хлопнул себя по лбу: ну разумеется, Дерек забил его себе, пока Стайлз дрых. – В смысле, откуда ты знаешь, что я ничего не купил?

\- Время четыре, а с карты ничего еще не списалось. Я вернусь и выброшу твои любимые джинсы в мусорный бак, чтобы у тебя не было другого выхода, как озаботиться приобретением одежды.

\- Я пытался, - угрюмо ответил Стайлз.

\- Что ты пытался? Выйти из номера? В четыре часа дня?

\- Эй, я не лентяй, - обиделся Стайлз, - я встал сразу же, как ты ушел. И потом отправился на эту дурацкую авеню, с этими дурацкими бутиками. Только они не захотели меня обслуживать, ясно? Дерек, я не пойду больше туда – еще будет мне каждая наглая бета тыкать в лицо, что я шваль и не стою внимания, - Стайлз понимал, что попросту жалуется сейчас Дереку, но ничего поделать с собой не мог: нанесенная обида совсем не выветрилась в уютном парковом теньке, а так и застыла комком где-то в горле, мешая расслабиться и махнуть рукой на утренний инцидент.

\- Ясно, - протянул Дерек, - ты где сейчас?

\- В парке, - буркнул Стайлз, - ну, центральном, на лавочке сижу.

\- Посиди еще немного тогда, у меня осталось работы минут на сорок-пятьдесят, а потом я тебя перехвачу и мы пойдем вместе.

\- Я не пойду больше туда, сказал же.

\- Успокойся, не знаю, куда это «туда» ты там ходил, но мы пойдем совсем в другое место. - И он, не слушая дальнейших возражений, положил трубку.

______________________________

_* Транзакционные издержки - затраты на совершение рыночной сделки, не входящие непосредственно в цену контракта (например, посреднические и представительские расходы)._


	5. Дерек

Мелисса была подругой его матери - Дерек, правда, не знал, учились ли они вместе в колледже или познакомились позже. Сам он, однако, не то чтобы часто с ней пересекался: после аварии он видел ее на похоронах, а потом еще несколько раз заходил к ней в бутик – то ли с Джорданом, то ли еще с кем из своих прошлых спутников, он толком уже и не помнил. Как не помнил и часы работы ее магазина, а потому на всякий случай позвонил заранее, объяснив, что придет с пареньком-омегой, которого надо приодеть. Поэтому встретившись со Стайлзом, он с легким сердцем не спеша дошагал с ним до уже горящей неоном вывески «Понцио», как Мелисса назвала свой бутик. Чего нельзя было сказать о Стайлзе: тот явно нервничал и не испытывал большого желания ни гулять, ни закупаться. В глубине души Дерек испытывал легкие угрызения совести, что не подумал о возможном исходе, когда оставлял Стайлзу карточку: понятно же было, что омега в подобной одежде и со следами бурной ночи на шее – кстати, за них как раз совесть Дерека вовсе не грызла, наоборот, поощряла делать так чаще – будет не самым желанным клиентом у владельцев модных бутиков.

\- Дерек! Ты совсем нас забыл – в прошлый раз я тебя видела полгода назад, если не больше. - Встретившая их у дверей Мелисса клюнула Дерека в щеку и тут же потерла ее через щетину, стирая оставшийся след от помады.

\- Добрый вечер, Мелисса, - кивнул ей Дерек. – Это Стайлз. - И он подтолкнула топчущегося рядом и настороженно зыркающего из-под бровей Стайлза навстречу Мелиссе.

\- Стайлз, значит, - Мелисса тепло улыбнулась, словно не замечая внешнего вида омеги. – Хорошо, что довел Дерека до меня, самостоятельно он вообще непонятно когда бы дорогу вспомнил.

Стайлз немного расслабился и вежливо поприветствовал женщину:

\- Добрый вечер.

\- Нам нужно все и по полной программе, Мелисса, - Дерек неопределенно махнул рукой в воздухе. – Вечерний костюм, что-то из повседневной одежды, и, кажется, у меня по расписанию еще скачки.

\- Ты решил провести мальчика через все самые скучные сборища города? – говоря это, Мелисса развернулась и сделала знак симпатичной улыбчивой азиаточке, стоящей у кассы, - Кира, чай для мистера Хейла. Кстати, - она снова развернулась к Дереку и Стайлзу, - Скотт вроде тоже говорил про какие-то скачки. Дерек, если получится, присмотри за ним – в прошлый раз он там встретился с Питером и твой дядя, насколько я поняла, после потащил его в какое-то злачное место отмечать победу лошади, на которую они поставили вдвоем со Скоттом. Ты не представляешь, в каком виде он вернулся домой!

\- Ну, - Дерек уселся в кресло для посетителей, вытягивая ноги, - Питер есть Питер, сама понимаешь.

\- Скотт – это мой сын, - пояснила Мелисса Стайлзу, утягивая за собой вглубь магазина, - он примерно твоего возраста, только альфа. Кто бы знал, как я жалею иной раз, что не родила омегу...

Дерек немного посидел, откинув голову на спинку кресла, разрешая себе краткий отдых, потом все же собрался, вытащил из кейса папку с документами и углубился в чтение, краем уха ловя отголоски рассказа Мелиссы, которая в процессе выбора гардероба для Стайлза, видимо, решила просветить его о нескольких наиболее запоминающихся выходках сына.

* * *  
  
\- Она классная, - заявил Стайлз, положив голову на плечо Дерека, сидящего перед ним в полной белоснежной пены ванне, и лениво водя ладонью по его груди.

\- Кто, Мелисса?

День у Стайлза выдался напряженный, а потому Дерек не стал протестовать, когда после пары часов, проведенных в бутике Мелиссы, они вернулись в отель и Стайлз заявил, что хочет пенную ванну.

\- Ага, - верхний свет был погашен, горела только подсветка у большого зеркала над раковиной, потому что «так интереснее, совсем как фильме», сказал Стайлз, а Дерек решил не спорить. – Неужели ее сын и правда угонял полицейский автомобиль?

\- Мелисса его разбаловала, - теплая вода расслабляла, и Дереку было лениво даже говорить. – Впрочем, неудивительно, редко когда у беты рождается ребенок.

\- Моя мать тоже бета, - вдруг сказал Стайлз, на секунду прекратив свой недомассаж.

\- Да? А отец? – Дереку стало интересно.

\- Альфа, - чуть помолчав, ответил Стайлз.

\- Они знают, чем ты зарабатываешь на жизнь?

\- Мама умерла, - рука Стайлза на груди Дерека совсем замерла. - Давно, мне одиннадцать было. А отец…

\- Живой?

\- Живой, - непонятная интонация в голосе Стайлза не особо походила на радость. – Только пьяный с утра до ночи.

\- После смерти матери запил? – Дерек, кажется, понял.

\- Насколько помню, он и до этого прикладывался, но не так, конечно, как сейчас. Думаю, он до сих пор даже не в курсе, что я уехал.

Видимо, золотистый сумрак ванной настраивал Стайлза на откровенность, чем Дерек и решил воспользоваться:

\- А почему ты уехал? И, кстати, откуда?

\- Из жопы мира, - фыркнул Стайлз, колыхнув пену в ванной. – Ты бы знал, в каком занюханном городишке я рос. Он даже не на всех картах, наверное, отмечен. Бикон-Хиллз, слышал о таком?

\- Нет.

\- Вот и я о том, - усмехнулся Стайлз.

\- Приехал покорять столицу? – Дерек сдул выросший прямо перед его лицом ком пены.

\- Типа того, - согласился Стайлз. – Мы с Мэттом еще в школе решили, что если останемся в родных лесах, то точно скосплеим моего папашу. В смысле, сопьемся в один прекрасный день. Вот и решили рвать когти поближе к огням большого города. – Стайлз выпрямил руку и уже специально загреб ей воду, подгоняя к Дереку пушистый пенный вал. – Правда, Мэтту это не помогло: он, конечно, здесь не спился, зато – сторчался.

\- Мэтт – это…?

\- Мой бывший одноклассник, альфа. Мы вместе жили с выпускного класса.

\- Твоя первая любовь?

\- Да какая там любовь, - отмахнулся Стайлз, - мой первый альфа, так точнее будет.

\- Так вроде для омеги первый альфа и есть первая любовь, разве не так?

\- Да ты романтик, - хмыкнул Стайлз. – Когда наступает время первого гона, любовью становится любой, у кого есть узел на члене. Вначале гормоны знаешь, как скачут – это потом уже можно более-менее себя в руках держать.

\- Не знаю, в нашей семье рождались только альфы.

\- Только альфы? – не поверил Стайлз. – Вот совсем-совсем? Ни единого исключения?

\- Ну, может, где-то пару поколений назад и затесалась какая-нибудь бета или омега, - пожал плечами Дерек, колыхнув нагнанную Стайлзом пену обратно. – Надо у дяди спросить.

\- Удивительно, как ты еще на людей на улице не бросаешься с таким набором альфа-хромосом в крови, - поддразнил его Стайлз. 

\- Так что там случилось в этим твоим Мэттом? – вернулся Дерек к теме.

\- Да ничего такого, только его дурость. Мы как приехали в столицу, нашли жилье – дешевенькая такая квартира в полуподвале, размером со шкаф, но понятно было, что никто нам звезд с неба кидать сразу не будет. Так вот, нашли жилье, работу какую-никакую – Мэтт в какой-то фотомастерской на «приди-подай» устроился, я в кафе официантом работал – все нормально, взяли, альфа же есть.

\- А могли не взять? – не сразу понял Дерек.

\- Ты что, вчера родился? – удивился Стайлз. – Кто же возьмет на работу незанятую омегу?

\- Из-за течек?

\- Из-за дискриминации, - буркнул Стайлз. – Можно подумать, у всех омег течки с воплями «вставь мне немедленно!» Через два-три сезона гормональный фон стабилизируется, и незанятая омега не сильно от занятой-то отличается. А эти… сначала насмотрятся порнухи, а потом отказывают под каким-нибудь левым предлогом «ах, у вас здесь не хватает справки о том, что вы не олень».

Дерек попытался вспомнить, как обстоят дела с трудоустройством незанятых омег в «Хейл Инкорпорейтид», но быстро бросил эту затею: вот уж чего-чего, а в работу своих менеджеров по персоналу он не совался. Ему было важно, чтобы те находили требуемых специалистов, а альфы эти специалисты, беты или омеги – дело десятое.

\- А занятых омег, значит, на работу берут?

\- Ну да, - продолжал просвещать его Стайлз, - сообщаешь работодателю все координаты своего альфы, чтобы, как они говорят, знать, кому звонить, если вдруг омеге крышу снесет, и все в порядке.

\- Ну, так нашли вы с Мэттом жилье и работу, а потом?

\- А потом этот козел начал нюхать всякую дрянь, - со злостью ответил Стайлз. – Где только доставать умудрялся с той мелочью, которую мы умудрялись заработать.

\- Быстро скатился?

\- Как под горку, - Стайлзу до сих пор было противно об этом вспоминать. Может, он и против Джексона был так сильно настроен именно из-за всей этой истории с Мэттом. – Он, честно говоря, и так не особо адекватным временами был – его то в депрессию, то в беспричинное веселье кидало, а тут вообще все тормоза поотшибало.

Вода в ванне потихоньку остывала, но Дерек решил пока не обращать на это внимания, увлеченный рассказом Стайлза.

\- Ты знаешь, пару лет назад по тиви шоу такое было, «Волчонок»?

Дерек отрицательно мотнул головой: вот уж на что у него не было времени, так это на всякие тиви-шоу.

\- В общем, мы с Мэттом одно время каждую серию смотрели, - продолжил Стайлз, - особенно Мэтт его любил. И там был такой персонаж, маньяк-убийца, кстати, даже чем-то и внешне на Мэтта был похож. Так вот, этот маньяк управлял огромной ящерицей-убийцей, в которую превратился один из персонажей шоу. Я это к чему рассказываю-то, - хмыкнул Стайлз, - как-то раз Мэтт нанюхался до такой степени, что притащил домой самого настоящего варана – потом оказалось, что он его из зоомагазина спер - и заявил, что это его ящерица-убийца. На полном серьезе, мол, он натравит ее на хозяина фотомастерской, который его заколебал, и тогда тот узнает, что с ним, великим Мэттом, лучше не связываться. Представляешь, как ему по мозгам давало?

\- А потом? – Дерек догадывался, что ничем хорошим эта история не кончилась – не просто же так Стайлз на улице очутился.

\- А потом Мэтта нашли в каком-то фонтане, нырнувшим мордой вниз и захлебнувшимся там нахрен.

\- А потом?

\- А потом выяснилось, что перед тем, как откинуть копыта, этот козел понаделал долгов, которые все свалили на меня. Пришли серьезные ребята, объяснили, что деньги нужно отдавать.

\- И ты решил продавать себя?

\- И я просто не знал, что делать, - в тон ему ответил Стайлз. – То есть, понятно было, что надо думать, где искать работу, чтобы отдать эти деньги - из кафе-то меня поперли, как только узнали, что я теперь «незанятый». Ну, у меня и мелькнула мысль, что на улице всем по фигу, есть у тебя альфа или нет.

\- И платят больше.

\- Ага, мне тогда так казалось. Я еще когда в кафе работал, познакомился с Лидс – мы теперь с ней вместе квартиру снимаем. Она туда приходила со своим парнем, вся такая, знаешь, красивая всегда, одетая словно кукла – я даже не сразу поверил, чем она занимается.

\- А как узнал?

\- Да она в очередной раз с Джексоном поругалась, тот и тыкнул ей по поводу работы, а я случайно подслушал. Джексон – это ее парень как раз, говнюк каких мало, - пояснил Стайлз. – Ну вот, нашел я тогда ее и попросил объяснить, что делать надо, чтобы меня в первый же день на улице старожилы не прибили. Я ведь не дурак был, понимал, что просто так на угол не встанешь.

\- И она взяла тебя под свое покровительство, - закончил за него Дерек.

\- И она мне помогла, - подтвердил Стайлз. – Тем более, она давно уже искала себе кого-нибудь подстраховать.

\- Зачем? – снова не понял Дерек.

\- Затем, чтоб не шляться по улице в течку.

\- Аа, – что-то такое Дерек точно слышал, поскольку информация всплывала как раз во время маркетинговой кампании «Жара», - пунктик у… омег?

\- Да говори уж, не стесняйся – у омег-проституток, - легко ответил Стайлз. – В течку не продаются. Это личное. Ну, понимаешь… - засмущался вдруг он, - должно быть что-то свое, это как бы… - он совсем умолк.

\- Наверное, скупаете «Жар» литрами? – полюбопытствовал Дерек, сделав себе в уме заметку затребовать-таки у маркетологов отчеты по «Жару».

\- Ага, - Стайлз усмехнулся, - считай, что все типа течные омеги на улице горячие поклонники вашего изобретения.

Вода в ванне все больше остывала, становясь уже неприятно-прохладной, да и пена постепенно тоже оседала, теряя свою воздушность и разделяясь на отдельные комки.

\- Ну что, - Стайлз отогнал очередной комок в сторону, - вылезаем? – он ущипнул Дерека за сосок. - Или хочешь попробовать секс в ванне?

\- Раньше надо было об этом думать, - хмыкнул Дерек, - когда вода теплее была.

\- Думать об этом никогда не поздно, - Стайлз игриво укусил Дерека за ухо, - а уж делать, так тем более. Начнешь двигаться и согреешься. - Он лизнул пострадавшее ухо и решительно опустил руку под воду, обхватывая член Дерека, который никак не разделял опасений своего владельца по поводу низких температур.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К этой главе есть арт за авторством **Созвездие Гончих Псов**!


	6. Стайлз

\- Оу, - Стайлз даже хихикнул, открыв дверь ванны. – Вот это да!

На свежий взгляд разгром, который они устроили вчера, сначала трахаясь в ванне, а потом шлепая в душевую кабину, чтобы смыть с себя пену, да и просто слегка погреться после остывшей-таки напрочь воды, смотрелся особенно живописно. На полу тут и там валялись полотенца и даже тот самый приглянувшийся Стайлзу белый махровый халат, которым они попытались вытереть воду, выплеснувшуюся в процессе… процесса, ага. Попытка была не слишком удачной, так как пол местами до сих пор отсвечивал не до конца просохшими лужами, а белые круги отчетливо выявляли места осевших пенных шапок. Стайлз аккуратно пробрался по этому полю боя к раковине, стараясь не поскользнуться на какой-нибудь из луж, умылся и почистил зубы и, с сожалением посмотрев на убитый халат, вернулся в спальню, чтобы разобрать вчерашние пакеты из бутика Мелиссы.

Дерек, наполовину одетый, то есть в носках и брюках, но пока без рубашки, говорил с кем-то по телефону:

\- Да, я помню про скачки… Нет… может быть… Айзек, я сказал, может быть, когда буду знать точнее, предупрежу тебя, не надо решать за меня… Ты пока на меня работаешь, а не на Питера… Я знаю, что он завтра будет, вот после все и обговорим… Хорошо, до завтра.

Стайлз, успевший пока Дерек ругался с каким-то там Айзеком, натянуть на себя слаксы и спортивную рубашку с длинным рукавом, дождался, когда Дерек положит трубку, и спросил:

\- Какой план на сегодня?

Дерек, мыслями еще, видимо, находившийся в только что законченном разговоре, неопределенно отмахнулся:

\- Никакого. Можешь просто пойти погулять. 

\- А ты? - настроение у Стайлза было хорошим, но он не отказался бы сделать его еще лучше, например, для начала позавтракав с Дереком в каком-нибудь кафе. 

\- А я буду работать, - Дерек натянул рубашку, но, не застегнув ее, снова сунулся в телефон, видимо, отмечая что-то в органайзере. 

\- В субботу утром? – Стайлз не был готов так легко отказаться от своих планов по совместному завтраку и, может быть, даже прогулке? Погода продолжала радовать погожим индейским летом и голубизну неба не могли скрыть даже прошитые золотистыми нитями газовые гардины в проеме небрежно распахнутых штор. 

\- И что? - Дерек отложил телефон и взялся за пуговицы. 

\- Кто работает субботним утром? Да еще в такую хорошую погоду? 

\- Например, я, - видимо, телефонный звонок приятных эмоций Дереку не добавил, судя по коротким отрывистым фразам, которые он выдавал в качестве ответов. 

\- Но сколько можно работать?

\- Стайлз, - опасно мягким голосом заявил ему Дерек, - вот именно потому, что я столько работаю, я и не стою вместе с тобой на том бульваре, где ты застолбил себе место. 

Стайлзу мгновенно расхотелось продолжать разговор.

\- Извини, - коротко ответил он, ухватившись за пустой бумажный пакет, в котором ранее были новые штаны, и начав его аккуратно складывать, чтобы чем-нибудь занять руки. За спиной послышался тяжелый вздох, после чего Стайлза развернули на сто восемьдесят градусов и, видимо, уже раскаявшийся в своих словах Дерек вытащил пакет у него из рук и бросил на пол:

\- Это ты извини. Айзек испортил мне настроение, а я сорвался на тебя. 

Стайлз пожал плечами:

\- Да все нормально. Пойду позавтракаю, удачно тебе поработать. 

\- Стайлз… - Дерек явно чувствовал себя виноватым, и, видимо, толком не знал, что еще можно сказать. 

\- Забей, - махнул рукой Стайлз. – Просто я не подумал, что тебе захочется тратить такой солнечный день на сидение в четырех стенах.

\- Ты хотел выйти куда-нибудь вместе? – Дерек что-то решал про себя. – А знаешь что, ты прав, не стоит тратить выходной день на работу. Пойдем и правда прогуляемся, - и с этими словами он стащил с себя так и не застегнутую до конца рубашку, и, сунувшись в шкаф, вытащил оттуда джинсы и серую хенли – Стайлз и не думал, что в его гардеробе имеется такая одежда.

\- Чувак, забей, - попробовал было отказаться он от столь щедрого подарка. – Я же сказал, что все нормально, не маленький, сам себя развлеку. – Еще не хватало, чтоб его утешали как обиженного ребенка, выводя на прогулку и покупая мороженое. 

\- Ну уж нет, - Дерек быстро переодевался, - считай, ты меня раздразнил, и теперь я хочу гулять.

Стайлз хмыкнул и решил больше не спорить. В конце концов, погода за окном и правда была чудесная.

* * *   
  
\- Да ладно, чувак, ты будешь ждать, пока с лавочек уйдет весь это детский сад? – возмутился Стайлз. – Пошли посидим на траве, тепло ведь!

По лицу Дерека было понятно, что он думает об этой светлой идее, но с другой стороны, оккупированные по причине хорошей погоды и выходного дня многодетными семейными группами лавочки по всем признакам должны были остаться таковыми до темноты. А джинсам Дерека, и так заметно уляпанным подтаявшим мороженым, которое до этого попросил подержать его Стайлз, хуже уже не будет. Ну, если только он не украсит их заодно соусом из сэндвичей в промасленных пакетах, которые в настоящий момент держал в руках. 

\- Только давай все же не на траве – вон там я вижу какое-то поваленное дерево, устроимся на нем, - кивнул Дерек на старый вяз, почти плашмя лежавший на спускавшемся к небольшому ручью склону: видимо, коварный ручей исподтишка подмыл древесные корни. 

\- Заметано, - Стайлз поудобнее перехватил бумажные стаканчики из «Старбакса», накрытые пластиковыми крышками, и направился к выбранному месту пикника. 

На улице и вправду было почти по-летнему тепло, так что ошалелые от такой погоды птицы чирикали где-то в небесной синеве как оглашенные. Оранжево-красные клены и желтые дубы чуть колыхали ветвями на легком ветерке, время от времени теряя самые красивые, пестро окрашенные осенью листья, которые медленно планировали на все еще зеленые газоны парка.

Стайлз с Дереком уже нагуляли километров десять, как минимум: после завтрака в ресторане отеля отправившиеся сначала просто бродить по историческому центру города, а потом уже прицельно, по желанию Стайлза, искать затаившийся, судя по Гугл-карте, где-то рядом, а на деле прятавшийся от них почти час «Старбакс» - потому как Стайлзу пришла идея устроить пикник в ближайшем парке. 

\- Так, это мое, - Стайлз пристроил стаканчик, пахнувший карамелью, на обрубок сука, торчащий из ствола вяза почти перпендикулярно земле. – А это твое, - он протянул второй стаканчик с заковыристым кофейным миксом Дереку. – А сэндвичей мы взяли по два одинаковых, да?

Дерек промычал что-то, напоминающее согласие, уже вгрызаясь в первый распечатанный сверток. Стайлз тоже решил больше не отвлекаться, хотя бы пока не зажует половину накупленного: аппетит, нагулянный на свежем осеннем воздухе, был просто зверский.

Немного погодя, когда прихваченный для мусора пакет был полностью забит пустыми обертками и упаковками, а они с Дереком просто сидели рядом, глядя на падающие в ручей разноцветные листья, и передавали друг другу пластиковую бутылку с водой, запивая свой перекус, Стайлз вдруг вспомнил, о чем хотел спросить:

\- А что это завтра за скачки будут? Это же для них мне Мелисса подбирала костюм? А что там надо будет делать? Дерек, я совершенно не разбираюсь в лошадях! – Он остановился перевести дух и заметил легкую улыбку на губах Дерека: видимо, того забавляло слушать Стайлза.

\- Тебе и не надо в них разбираться – мы туда не ради лошадей идем.

\- Деловая встреча? – со значением протянул Стайлз.

\- Что-то вроде, - кивнул Дерек. – Там будут Ардженты, и мой дядя – Питер. 

Стайлз немного помолчал, соображая.

\- Крис… Мистер Арджент, он у тебя денег одолжил?

\- Не у меня, - усмехнулся Дерек, - а у нескольких крупных кредиторов.

\- А почему он тогда тебя просил с оплатой подождать? – не понял Стайлз.

\- Потому что я выкупил все его долговые обязательства.

\- Хочешь, чтоб он был должен только тебе? 

\- Он и так мне должен, - сухо ответил Дерек. – Точнее, не он лично, а вся его семейка.

\- Ээ… если не хочешь разговаривать об этом, я не буду спрашивать, - сдал назад Стайлз, - Просто, ну, мне интересно, из-за чего мы с тобой проводим эту неделю. И еще Крис… мистер Арджент – он не показался мне плохим человеком. И дочь у него красивая.

\- Которую он готов был предложить мне в спутницы, только чтоб выбить себе отсрочку долга, - закончил за Стайлза Дерек. 

\- Да ладно, он ее любит, видно же, - не поверил ему Стайлз, - вон даже какой-то препарат специально для нее разработать хочет.

\- Ну, не специально для нее, - усмехнулся Дерек. – Он все же бизнесмен, а не добрый волшебник. Лаборатории «Аконита» замахнулись на весьма амбициозный проект.

\- Какой? – полюбопытствовал Стайлз. – Крис говорил что-то про омег.

Мимо с громким тявканьем пронеслась какая-то жизнерадостная лохматая псина, волоча за собой по траве поводок, который безуспешно пыталась подхватить бегущая вслед за ней девочка лет десяти, жалобно причитающая «ну, Малия, ну пожалуйста, нам пора домой!». Стайлз хмыкнул, хорошо понимая нежелание собаки заканчивать прогулку, и снова вернул внимание Дереку, который также засмотрелся на разворачивающуюся собачью драму.

\- Так что там за препарат для омег?

\- Наверное, можно назвать это «АнтиЖаром». «Жар» создает феромоновый шлейф, присущий омегам в периоды гона, а препарат «Аконита» наоборот.

\- Он будет маскировать феромоны? – удивился Стайлз. – Так их не замаскируешь: это ж все равно, что пытаться замаскировать, что дышишь. Или там, я не знаю, что ходишь, - он неверяще взмахнул руками, забыв, что держит открытую бутылку с водой и предсказуемо облил и себя, и Дерека. – Фак! – холодная вода оставалась холодной водой, не смотря ни на какую теплую погоду. – Извини. 

Дерек тяжело вздохнул, разглядывая свои и так уже настрадавшиеся за день штаны, а потом ответил: 

\- Нет, «Аконит» хочет не замаскировать феромоны, а… как бы это попроще-то объяснить, - он покрутил кистью руки в воздухе, - обезвредить их. Сделать нейтральными для восприятия что омег, что альф. 

\- Ух ты! – у Стайлза загорелись глаза. – Типа течка вроде бы есть, но ее нет, так?

\- Что-то вроде, - согласился Дерек.

\- Так это ж здорово! Представляешь, тогда этим придуркам из персонала просто нечего будет возразить даже незанятым омегам!

Дерек, однако, не выглядел особо воодушевленным подобной перспективой. Казалось, что ему даже не особо интересно, что там кто-то может возразить омегам, а что нет. Стайлз вспомнил, чем закончился разговор двух альф в ресторане, и помрачнел:

\- Это потому Крис не может сейчас отдать долги? Потому что он занят с разработкой?

Дерек просто кивнул и, отобрав у Стайлза бутылку с остатками воды, в один глоток допил их. 

\- Но ты ведь продолжишь работу за Криса? У него ж, наверное, не останется денег самому это сделать? Дерек? – Стайлз, забывшись дернул его за рукав. – Ты продолжишь, да? Он же отдал тебе документы, я видел…

\- Может быть, - без особой убежденности в голосе ответил Дерек, крутя в руках пустую бутыль. – Ну что, пойдем дальше гулять? – Стайлз понял, что на сегодня этот разговор закончен. – Куда теперь? – Было немного обидно, но Стайлз уже по утреннему опыту сообразил, что на Дерека лучше не давить, а потому соскочил с их импровизированной лавочки, отряхнул штаны и бодрым голосом заявил:

\- Разумеется, в кино! Какая же субботняя прогулка может обойтись без кинопоказа?

\- Кино? – брови у Дерека стали «домиками». – Я там последний раз был, когда заканчивал колледж, и, кстати, ничуть не страдаю от этого.

\- Чувак, как можно так жить? – он сунул Дереку в руки пакет с мусором, проверил, не забыли ли они чего на траве рядом с деревом, и возглавил их поход. – Кино жизненно необходимо для полноценного функционирования организма. Поэтому сейчас мы идем в кино, и чур фильм выбираю я.

\- Представляю, что мы будем смотреть, - скептически отозвался Дерек.

\- Да ладно, с учетом твоей веры в первую любовь и первого альфу, если предоставить выбор тебе, мы очутимся на какой-нибудь сопливой мелодраме, - поддразнил его Стайлз. – Кстати, места тоже выбираю я.

\- Последний ряд?

\- О, - Стайлз развернулся к Дереку и на некоторое время пошел спиной вперед. – А ты неплохо ориентируешься в теме для человека, который не был в кинотеатре десять лет. 

\- Сейчас споткнешься, - предупредил его Дерек, - иди нормально.

\- А что еще ты помнишь про кино? – продолжил Стайлз. – Например, помнишь, что надо делать, если ты с кем-то в паре сидишь на последнем ряду кинотеатра? – Он поиграл бровями.

\- Нас арестуют за непристойное поведение, - сообщил ему Дерек.

\- Я имел в виду поцелуи, - возмутился Стайлз. – Хотя, с другой стороны, мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, чувак…


	7. Дерек

К лошадям Дерек был равнодушен, а потому и скачки сами по себе его тоже не особо интересовали. Вот отец, например, наоборот любил сдержанный азарт трибун и напряжение гонки. Они с матерью не пропускали ни одного забега, устраиваемого фингруппой «Дюкалион энд Ко», владелец которой, помимо того, что сам являлся держателем конюшен, так еще и заразил весь свой топ-менеджмент страстью к лошадям. Так что скачки «Альфа Гранд-Дюк» славились тем, что на них обычно можно было увидеть весь бизнес-бомонд столицы. Приглашения на это мероприятия Дерек продолжал получать и после смерти родителей, поскольку из уважения к памяти отца решил не прекращать участие «Хейл Инкорпорейтид» в частичном спонсировании ежегодного летнего большого турнира, главным распорядителем которого были «Дюкалион энд Ко». Правда, откликался он на присылаемые приглашения теперь раз-через три. Но сегодняшнее мероприятие было довольно удачным поводом для того, чтобы встретиться с Арджентом, да еще и переговорить с дядей, обменявшись имеющейся к настоящему моменту информацией – Питер Хейл также копал под «Аконит», причем используя помимо ресурсов фамильной корпорации еще и какие-то свои туманные связи. Дерек готов был поспорить, что дядя уже знает и о его неофициальных переговорах с Арджентом в ресторане, и о переданных последним документах, касающихся новинки, разрабатываемой «Аконит-А». 

Встретиться с дядей до начала первого забега, однако, не получилось, несмотря на то, что они со Стайлзом приехали загодя: судя по всему, Питер Хейл опаздывал. Впрочем, это у него было довольно частой привычкой, а потому Дерек не удивился. Прогулявшись с вертевшим головой во все стороны Стайлзом по трибунам и перекинувшись несколькими фразами вежливости с бизнес-партнерами и просто знакомыми, он прошел на выделенные им места и буквально утонул под градом вопросов, накопившихся к этому моменту у его спутника по поводу всего, что тот успел разглядеть, услышать и даже додумать во время их моциона. Сначала Дерек честно пытался отвечать, но потом понял, что каждое его слово может быть использовано против него, поскольку его пояснения рождали очередные вопросы у Стайлза. Спасением стало объяснение правил и процедуры осуществления ставок: Стайлз загорелся идеей попробовать угадать, какая из лошадей придет первой в последующих забегах – то есть занялся изучением брошюры с описанием и характеристиками участвующих в забегах лошадей, которую им вручили при входе. Дерек перевел дух и, подняв глаза, наткнулся взглядом на Криса Арджента, сидевшего через несколько рядов от него в компании своей молчаливой дочери и жены – медноволосой женщины с округлой, чуть полноватой фигурой и неожиданно холодным, «волчьим» взглядом. Альфа, естественно. Непонятно, как Элиссон уродилась омегой, когда оба родителя были альфами, но чего только в жизни не бывает. Крис кивнул в ответ на его взгляд и что-то сказал поправляющей шляпку-таблетку жене: на той было эффектное и довольно открытое палево-розовое платье и многочисленные аксессуары в цвет. Напротив, дочь Криса снова была одета в очень закрытый наряд, хоть и украшенный многоцветной вышивкой – с воротником под подбородок и пышными воланами юбки. Дерек перевел взгляд на Стайлза, одетого в подобранный Мелиссой светло-голубой костюм, воротник и рукава которого по своему крою не могли принадлежать костюму альфы, и чуть ли не впервые задумался о том, что повседневная одежда у омег, если учитывать негласные правила приличия, явно оставляет меньше простора для дизайнерских экспериментов, чем у бет или, тем более, альф.

Между тем, закончился последний из первого раунда забег и трибуны зашевелились, спеша воспользоваться перерывом и перекусить, сделать ставки или просто обменяться впечатлениями друг с другом. Дерек решил, что раз дядя опаздывает, то первым в списке его сегодняшних дел станет Арджент. Он как раз раздумывал, куда и под каким бы предлогом пока отправить Стайлза, который, по всей видимости, близко к сердцу принял идею Арджента об «АнтиЖаре», а потому мог со всей своей непосредственностью неуклюже вмешаться в их разговор, как решение этой проблемы само его нашло.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Хейл, - улыбающийся Скотт МакКолл протягивал ему руку. 

\- Скотт, - Дерек вежливо ответил на приветствие, - как поживаешь?

\- Спасибо, хорошо, - вздохнул Скотт, - но было бы еще лучше, если б Изумруд пришел не третьим, а первым.

\- Неудачно поставил? – посочувствовал Дерек.

\- Скотт? – вмешался прислушивающийся к их разговору Стайлз. – Ты тот самый Скотт МакКолл, который угнал полицейский автомобиль?

\- Твоя мать тебя сдала, - пожал плечами Дерек, - кстати, знакомься, это Стайлз. И он никак не может запомнить, что прежде, чем засыпать человека вопросами, надо хотя бы представиться, - добавил он с усмешкой.

\- Упс, - признал свой промах Стайлз, но тут же вернулся к поднятой теме: - Слушай, зачем было угонять тачку, если ты ею так и не воспользовался? 

\- Нуу, - Дерек подозревал, что Скотт и сам не помнит, зачем он чего-то там угнал, ибо сам в его возрасте откалывал номера и покруче, особенно после ударных вечеринок с друзьями. – Я просто люблю скорость, - неуверенно попытался он убедить собеседников. – Вот лошадей, например, тоже люблю…

\- Кстати, Скотт, - Дереку пришла в голову хорошая идея, на кого можно оставить Стайлза, - можешь объяснить Стайлзу про ставки? Он меня уже завалил вопросами, а ты сам знаешь, что я не большой фанат.

\- Конечно, - Скотт расцвел улыбкой, воодушевленный наличием свежих ушей для своей любимой темы. 

\- Тогда поговорите пока, а я пройдусь до Арджентов и поздороваюсь, - передал он шефство над Стайлзом Скотту.

* * *   
  
До Арджентов Дерек, однако, не дошел, перехваченный тихим «Дерек!» - дядя всегда разговаривал так, словно намеревался сообщить окружающим нечто интимное и одновременно пикантное, что требует загадочно приглушенного голоса и ироничных интонаций.

\- Дядя, - кивнул ему Дерек.

\- Спешишь сделать комплимент прекрасной Эллисон? 

\- Спешу поздороваться с Арджентами и уточнить кое-что, - Дерек давно уже выучил, что лучшим способом не выйти из себя во время разговора с дядей является полный игнор всех вторых, пятых и десятых дополнительных смыслов, которые дядя цеплял к своим словам на автомате, словно агент, проработавший в глубоком подполье энное количество лет.

\- Крис до этого не брал дочь на скачки, - намекающе проговорил Питер.

\- Я здесь со спутником, - вздохнул Дерек: похоже, Питер разгонял в себе очередной виток паранойи.

\- Джорданом?

\- Нет, Стайлзом, - Дерек мельком глянул назад, убеждаясь, что Стайлз со Скоттом все также что-то активно обсуждают там, где он их и оставил.

Питер перехватил его взгляд:

\- Омега рядом с МакКолом?

\- Да.

\- Где ты с ним познакомился? – он придирчиво сощурил глаза, оценивая Стайлза.

\- На улице, - Дерек решил ответить честно. Правда, быстро сообразил, что это была не лучшая идея. 

Питер изумленно приподнял брови и перевел взгляд на Дерека:

\- Дорогой племянник, ты с ума сошел?

\- Дядя!

\- Мы на пороге осуществления финальной части нашего плана, и вдруг тебе на улице попадается мальчик, который начинает таскаться с тобой в качестве спутника по всем местам, где можно встретиться и поговорить с Арджентом? Ты с ним и на прошлую встречу с Крисом ходил?

\- Дядя!

\- Может, ты ему и копии всех документов сразу выдал? Нет? Он сам взял?

Дерек почувствовал, что начинает-таки заводиться.

\- Ты не думаешь, что это очень в духе Арджентов – подослать к тебе шпиона, чтобы тот мог передавать необходимую информацию в «Аконит»? Кто вообще сейчас знакомится на улице?

\- У тебя паранойя, - не выдержал наконец Дерек.

\- Нет, дорогой племянник, - резко ответил Питер. – Это у тебя легкомыслие, помноженное на беспечность. Из-за которого ты рискуешь угробить наше предприятие, которое наконец-то могло бы восстановить справедливость. И все из-за того, что не сумел устоять перед подосланной к тебе из «Аконита» блядью.

\- Хватит, - рыкнул, не выдержав Дерек. – Вот именно потому что он блядь, твоя теория и не выдерживает никакой критики. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Питер вновь начал тянуть гласные, возвращаясь к своей излюбленной манере речи.

\- Я его снял на бульваре, - пояснил, остывая, Дерек, и добавил, чтобы убрать все возможное недопонимание: - Он просто уличная проститутка. Показывал мне дорогу до отеля – я умудрился заблудиться, когда ехал от офиса Лейхи, а потом я решил еще немного продлить наше общение. – Он пожал плечами. – К тому же мне все равно был нужен спутник, чтобы Крис не решил свести меня со своею дочкой.

Выражение лица у Питера демонстрировало очень своеобразное сочетание изумления и отвращения одновременно:

\- Я уже говорил, что ты сошел с ума? Ты решил устроить себе секс-каникулы, когда до сделки несколько дней? И выбрал для этого уличную шлюху? – Он покачал головой. – Дорогой племянник, вынужден сказать, что ты просто бесишься с жиру. 

\- Моей работе Стайлз не мешает, - отрезал Дерек.

\- Нееет, - протянул Питер, - ты просто не понимаешь всей важности момента. Десять лет! Десять лет – и мы наконец-то раздавим «Аконит», а тебя интересуют какие-то уличные дырки.

Иногда, вот как сейчас, Дереку казалось, что Питер не в фигуральном, а даже в реальном смысле несколько свихнулся на мести Арджентам: он мог говорить об этом часами, когда они беседовали тет-а-тет. Нет, Дерек тоже был всецело «за» за разработанный ими план, иначе он бы просто не начал это дело, но для дяди месть превратилась в какую-то навязчивую идею, которая заменяла ему еду и сон. Потом Дерек спохватывался и убеждал себя, что неизвестно, остался ли бы он вменяемым, если бы в один далеко не прекрасный день его «истинная» пара-омега вместе с братом, его женой и племянницей превратилась в пылающий факел на ночном, залитом дождем шоссе. Дерек потерял родителей и сестру, Питер, насколько понимал Дерек, потерял смысл жизни, который он потом воплотил в цель: уничтожить косвенных (а по мысли Питера) прямых виновников происшествия. 

\- Я понял, ты не одобряешь, - нейтральным тоном ответил он Питеру, - но не понимаю, каким образом мои секс-каникулы, как ты говоришь, мешают работе, - говоря это, он попытался не вспоминать о вчерашнем беззаботном дне, который закончился сексом в кинотеатре – правда, все же не на последнем ряду, а в туалете, а потом голодным налетом на какое-то придорожное круглосуточное кафе, которое выглядело так, что в другое время Дерек бы и на выстрел не подошел к этой сомнительной забегаловке. Впрочем, все обошлось и в отель они со Стайлзом вернулись сытые и оба довольные отработанной программой дня. 

\- Ну-ну, - усмехнулся Питер Хейл, - ну-ну. Смотри, не заиграйся, племянничек, - и он, вежливо улыбнувшись проходящей мимо даме в лиловой шляпе с широкими полями, кивнул ему и пошел дальше здороваться со знакомыми. 

Дерек глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь, и снова отыскал взглядом Стайлза с МакКолом. Те о чем-то спорили, склонившись над брошюрой в руках у Стайлза, так близко придвинувшись друг к другу, что темные, крупные, как у Мелиссы, кудри Скотта смешались с растрепавшейся челкой Стайлза, которую тот все утро пытался пригладить на бок, но она волшебным образом не поддавалась ни на какие укладочные ухищрения. Слова Питера, назвавшего Стайлза блядью, неприятной занозой засели в мыслях, тем более болезненной, что и он сам в ответ согласился с подобным определением. И еще этот МакКол – чего б ему вообще не напрыгнуть на Стайлза, вон уже, чуть ли не обнимаются. Дерек нахмурился, гоня от себя дурацкие подозрения – по ходу, вызваны они были исключительно его альфа-сущностью, которая, как и положено по всем законам биологии, была раздражена наличием рядом с выпущенной на некоторое время из поля зрения омегой чужого альфы. Дерек немного постоял на месте, пытаясь взять инстинкты под контроль – что в раздраженном состоянии, вызванным неприятным разговором с дядей, было не так уж просто, но потом сдался и просто вернулся за Стайлзом. 

\- Дерек, - тот поднял наконец взгляд от брошюры, - что ты думаешь на счет Канимы? 

Кто такая эта Канима, Дерек даже не сразу понял, пока Стайлз не сунул ему под нос брошюру, открытую на странице с фотографией гнедого красавца-скакуна, под которой замысловатым готическим курсивом было написано «Канима». 

\- Ничего не думаю, - честно ответил Дерек. – Лошадь как лошадь, - пожал он плечами. 

Стайлз разочарованно почесал в затылке.

\- Если хочешь, пойдем спросим у Арджента – он еще тот лошадник, может, что и посоветует тебе, - черт с ним, он возьмет Стайлза с собой: все равно большую часть разговора про их дела тот уже слышал.

\- Мистер Хейл, - вдруг обратился к нему ждущий, как и Стайлз, вердикта по поводу выбранной лошади Скотт. – А Вы не могли бы, ну, и меня тоже представить Арджентам. 

Надо же, Скотт, вспомнивший о правилах этикета. Дерек заинтересованно приподнял бровь. Стайлз хитро улыбнулся и пихнул локтем вдруг засмущавшегося Скотта.

\- Хочешь обсудить с мистером Арджентом какой-нибудь бизнес-план? - Дерек уже, в принципе, догадался о причинах подобной просьбы, что существенно улучшило ему настроение, но не смог отказать себе в удовольствии немного поддразнить Скотта.

\- Нет, - Скотт с нездоровым интересом разглядывал свои выглядывающие из-под пиджака манжеты рубашки, - но я буду очень Вам благодарен, если Вы представите меня не только мистеру и миссис Арджент, но и их дочери.

\- Дерек? – Стайлз, видимо, решил поработать купидоном. 

\- Хорошо, пойдем с нами, - и Дерек не выдержал и все-таки усмехнулся вслух.


	8. Дерек

Кора называла его толстокожим носорогом. Не всегда, конечно, только когда была раздражена – например из-за того, что Дерек не хочет составить ей компанию в кино, а больше не с кем было пойти, или когда он отказывался уйти из дома, а к ней приходили подружки. Дерек пропускал ее возмущение мимо ушей. Во-первых, он был старше, а потому, как не уставала повторять ему мать, обязан был вести себя как и положено старшему, то есть не бодаться по мелочам, а снисходительно прощать их еще не умеющей сдерживать свой альфа-темперамент сестре. А во-вторых, он никогда не считал толстокожесть недостатком. Наоборот, иной раз хотел бы ей обладать в гораздо больше степени, чем приписывала ему в свое время Кора. Тогда, возможно, на него не нападали бы пусть редкие, но от этого не менее черные приступы меланхолии, когда хотелось просто перещелкнуть некий тумблер, ответственный за воспоминания у него в голове и не думать больше о том, что вот уже десять лет все его семейные обязанности состоят только из поездок на кладбище пару-тройку раз в год. Была ли это вина сегодняшнего неприятного разговора с Питером, снова всколыхнувшего неясное чувство вины на краю сознания, или просто сказывалось напряжение последних месяцев, но ближе к вечеру Дерек поймал себя на мысли о том, что хочет отдохнуть в одиночестве и полумраке, без какой-либо необходимости поддерживать более длительный разговор, чем «еще один шот, пожалуйста». Проводив Стайлза в номер, он сказал, чтобы тот не ждал его и ложился, и спустился в бар при отеле, где и сидел уже пару часов, не столько выпивая, сколько бездумно разглядывая вереницы бутылок за спиной приветливой девушки-бармена, которой хватало такта и выучки не пытаться заговорить с ним, а молча время от времени обновлять коньяк у него в бокале. 

Посетителей в баре изначально было немного – вечер воскресенья это все же не пятница, – а к настоящему моменту осталась только какая-то парочка за угловым столиком, занятая исключительно друг другом, да молчаливый чернокожий верзила с военной выправкой, сидевший через два места от Дерека и по виду еще более не желавший общения, чем даже сам Дерек. Тихо играла музыка, словно растворяясь в полумраке зала, стеклянные стенки бокала, который Дерек крутил в руках, ловили блики от лампочек над барной стойкой, мысли чуть затуманились от выпитого алкоголя, и Дерек чувствовал, что словно впадает в транс в этой гипнотической атмосфере. Парочка поднялась и ушла, видимо, намереваясь продолжать свое общение в более интимной обстановке, вояка слева посидел еще минут двадцать и тоже окончательно расплатился, перед уходом кивнув барменше. Та убрала оставшиеся на стойке рюмки и приподняла брови в немом вопросе, налить ли Дереку еще. Тот как раз решал, хватит ему на сегодня или нет, когда сзади раздались шаги и знакомый голос произнес:

\- Рефлексируешь? – на соседний табурет залез Стайлз. – Не против, если составлю компанию?

\- Я же сказал, что можешь не ждать и ложиться, - не то, чтобы Дерек был сильно недоволен: в конце концов, долго жалеть себя было тоже не вариантом: пострадал немного и хватит.

\- Мне не спалось, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – Видимо, привык за эти дни получать от тебя поцелуй перед сном, вот организм и чувствует, что чего-то не хватает, - он улыбнулся, показывая, что просто шутит.

\- Как ты меня нашел? – поинтересовался Дерек, разглядывая Стайлза, словно впервые увидел: тот надел какую-то принтованную футболку с длинными рукавами – непонятно, откуда он умудрился найти в бутике Мелиссы подобную вещь, и слаксы, и выглядел во всем этом как-то очень по-домашнему. 

\- Спросил у индюка в холле, куда ты направился.

\- Он начал с тобой разговаривать? – удивился Дерек, вспомнив, как реагировал портье на каждое появление Стайлза.

\- Я сказал, что если он не ответит, то я вновь надену свои старые джинсы и сяду в холле ждать тебя. Или встану перед лестницей у входа. 

Дерек представил лицо портье во время разговора со Стайлзом и, не удержавшись, хмыкнул. 

\- Что пьешь? – Стайлз сунулся в его бокал и попытался по оставшимся на донышке каплям определить напиток.

\- Коньяк, - ответил Дерек.

\- Вот так просто? – голос Стайлза стал разочарованным. – Я думал, что если идешь пить в бар, то заказываешь что-нибудь посложнее. Ну, то есть, коньяк-то можно и так в магазине купить и дома выпить. Кстати, ничего, если я тоже что-нибудь закажу? – добавил он.

\- Посложнее? – поддел его Дерек.

\- Ну да, что посоветуешь?

Дерек немного подумал.

\- Подожди-ка пару минут, - и он, подозвав девушку-бармена, быстро переговорил с ней. Девушка выслушала, сообщила, что ей нужно позвонить шефу, чтобы решить этот вопрос, но в конце концов, сделала, как просил ее Дерек.

\- Зачем ты ее отослал? – спросил, терпеливо пережидавший неожиданные переговоры Стайлз.

\- Обслужу тебя сам, - Дерек встал за стойку. – Знаешь, в юности я хотел стать барменом.

\- Правда? – удивился Стайлз. – А почему?

\- Причина была самая идиотская, - заговорщицким тоном сообщил ему Дерек. – Барменам не надо вставать с утра пораньше на работу, туси ночью, сколько хочешь.

\- Как же тусить, если надо работать?

\- Я же говорю, причины была идиотская, - усмехнулся Дерек. – Но одно время я обдумывал эту идею вполне серьезно, даже пошел на курсы барменов.

Курсы пришлось бросить сразу после аварии. Может быть, из-за этого они у него ассоциировались, скорее, с негативными эмоциями, и обычно Дерек не любил о них вспоминать. Но сегодня случай был вполне подходящий.

\- Да ладно? – недоверчиво уставился на него Стайлз. 

\- Не веришь? – приподнял бровь Дерек, отыскивая среди бутылок мятную настойку и лимонный бренди. Руки сами вспоминали последовательность действий, смешивая, добавляя сахар, корицу и украшая бокал фруктами. – Тогда попробуй проверь, - и он отправил бокал по стойку к Стайлзу. 

Тот с любопытством оглядел приехавший к нему бокал и, подняв его, сделал осторожный глоток через одну из двух торчащих из коктейля трубочек.

\- Вау, здорово, - и он уже куда более активно присосался к соломинке, ополовинив бокал за пару секунд. – А как этот коктейль называется?

\- «Красотка», - ответил Дерек, довольный, что не утратил навыков, несмотря на прошедшее время.

\- Нуу, это слишком просто, - протянул Стайлз, - я думал, будет что-то вроде «Секса на пляже» или «Оргазма в космосе».

\- Могу сделать «Первый день течки», - предложил Дерек.

Стайлз подавился соломинкой.

\- Ты шутишь? Такого коктейля не бывает!

\- Еще как бывает, - уверил его Дерек, - в закрытых клубах для альф пользуется большой популярностью. Потому что после двух бокалов уносит и тебе охота залезть на все, что движется и имеет хотя б какую-нибудь подходящую по размер дырку.

\- Ээ… - замялся Стайлз, - я, наверное, воздержусь.

\- Как знаешь, - внутренне веселясь, ответил Дерек. – Еще что-нибудь изобразить? – Стайлз как раз допивал свой бокал, высасывая из трубочки последние глотки: втянутые щеки подчеркивали скулы с падающими на них тенями от ресниц, мягкие губы плотно обхватывали пластик соломинки. В паху у Дерека приятно напряглось – и Стайлз словно уловил эту перемену, посмотрел на него снизу-вверх и мягко выпустил соломинку из губ так, что та прочертила влажную линию по его нижней губе. 

\- Зачем ты попросил барменшу не беспокоить? – по глазам было понятно, что он знает ответ на этот вопрос, но ждет подтверждения.

\- Потому что я тоже хочу свой коктейль, - Дерек отодвинул пустой бокал в сторону, облокачиваясь на стойку и приподнимая рукой подбородок Стайлза. – «Секс на барной стойке», как тебе? – и, наклонившись, он мягко прижался к губам омеги, слизывая с них коричную крошку от выпитого коктейля. Стайлз с готовностью раскрыл губы, делясь лимонным послевкусием бренди, и подался вперед, забрасывая руки на плечи Дереку. Тот на миг оторвался от его губ и, подхватив омегу под мышки, рывком вытащил его из-за стойки и усадил на полированную столешницу лицом к себе.

\- А мы не навернемся? – опасливо спросил Стайлз, уже готовый, впрочем, на анонсированный эксперимент.

\- А ты не дергайся, - посоветовал ему Дерек, стаскивая со Стайлза футболку и отбрасывая ее в сторону.

\- Не представляю, как это можно осуществить, - выдохнул Стайлз, ощутив губы Дерека на шее.

Тот пропустил свою реплику, вылизывая омеге горло, и Стайлз закрыл глаза, вцепляясь в крепкие плечи и подставляясь под неумолимый напор партнера.

* * *   
  
\- Производителям барных стоек надо маркировать свою продукцию, специально для таких случаев, типа «не предназначена для занятий сексом!» - Стайлз сидел на кровати, разглядывая синяки у себя на груди: в баре Дерек, конечно, не полез на стойку за Стайлзом, а вдоволь искусав ему шею и вылизав так, что Стайлз абсолютно перестал воспринимать, где он находится, занятый только собственными ощущениями, спустил на пол и развернул к себе спиной, заставив облокотиться на столешницу. Которая как раз и наставила в процессе синяков на грудь Стайлзу. 

\- Можем написать им об этом письмо, - предложил Дерек, - в книгу жалоб и предложений, - он протянул руку и обнял омегу за пояс, заставляя улечься рядом с собой. 

\- Можем в следующий раз заниматься в баре тем, чем там принято заниматься, - выступил со встречным предложением Стайлз. – Я имею в виду, пить. Кстати, коктейль и правда был обалденно вкусным. Ты, наверное, был лучшим учеником на курсах? У тебя есть диплом?

\- Нет, - помрачнев, ответил тот. – Я их не закончил.

Стайлз поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее под боком Дерека, и, приподняв голову, с интересом спросил:

\- Почему?

\- После того, как отец погиб, мне пришлось возглавить компанию. Времени ни на что не хватало – я едва-едва окончил колледж и, честно говоря, не особенно старался в свое время слушать отца, когда он пытался ввести меня в курс семейного бизнеса. 

\- Потому что хотел стать барменом, я помню, - кивнул ему Стайлз.

\- Ну да, - усмехнулся Дерек, - этакий своеобразный подростковый бунт.

\- Как он погиб, ну, твой отец? – внезапно спросил его Стайлз, но тут же пошел на попятный: - Впрочем, не хочешь - не говори, я знаю, что такие разговоры не особо приятны. 

Дерек вспомнил, как сам Стайлз рассказывал ему про семью, и поймал себя на том, что то ли от не до конца еще выветрившегося алкоголя в крови, то ли от расслабленной и уютной атмосферы с уставшим и несколько потрепанным Стайлзом под боком, но он готов был ответить на заданный вопрос.

\- Они разбились на машине.

\- Они? – Стайлз затаил дыхание, видимо, боясь помешать откровенности Дерека.

\- Отец, мама, Кора – это моя младшая сестра, и тетя Гвен.

\- В них кто-то врезался? – помолчав, осторожно спросил его Стайлз.

\- Нет, - Дерек смотрел в потолок, - просто не повезло. Ночь, дождь и скользкая дорога. В последовавшем за аварией расследовании было установлено, что отец не справился с управлением.

\- Но ты сказал, он был альфой? - все-таки Стайлз был очень сообразительным пареньком, ловя суть даже по косвенным намекам.

\- Был, - подтвердил Дерек.

\- Я, в общем-то, не крупный специалист, - Стайлз потер зачесавшийся нос о грудь Дерека и, снова подняв голову, продолжил, - но, честно говоря, ни разу не слышал, чтобы причиной автокатастрофы была плохая реакция альфы. Это вон беты постоянно тормозят, а нам, омегам, вообще права не во всех странах даже можно иметь, но альфа?

Дерек немного помолчал:

\- После аварии я тоже постоянно задавал себе эти вопросы.

\- И?

\- «Хейл Инкорпорейтид» - лакомое блюдо, - Дерек и сам не понимал, почему делится с омегой, которую он купил себе на неделю, настолько интимными вещами.

\- В смысле, потерять управление помогли конкуренты? – проницательно спросил Стайлз.

\- Мой дядя уверен в этом, - увильнул от прямого ответа Дерек.

\- А ты?

Дерек потер глаза, надавливая через веки на глазные яблоки, чтоб снять напряжение, и снова уставился на потолок.

\- А я думаю, что все… несколько проще. Банальнее, - он чуть помолчал и добавил: - И оттого еще обидней.

Стайлз совсем замер, весь превратившись во внимание и слух.

\- Незадолго до гибели отец вел переговоры по крупному государственному контракту. Уставал страшно – мама ругалась, что вообще его дома не видит и что он загонит себя с этим контрактом до смерти, он чуть ли не на ходу засыпал, когда выдавалась возможность просто посидеть минут пять спокойно.

Потолок отеля был скучного белого цвета, не могли, что ли, его чем-нибудь украсить взамен бесчисленных картин на стенах?

– Там вроде все в порядке изначально было, а потом откуда ни возьмись появилась «Аконит-А» и предложила свои условия. Хорошие такие условия, - неприятно усмехнулся Дерек, - они как раз решили расшириться, а потому демпинговали по-черному, - и раньше, чем Стайлз успел задать вопрос, решил пояснить: - Цены занижали, даже в ущерб себе. 

\- Думаешь, аварию организовал кто-то из «Аконита»? – осторожно спросил Стайлз.

Одно время Дереку очень хотелось так думать: это словно снимало с него часть вины, что он не хотел помогать отцу и вникать в дела компании. И, чего уж греха таить, снимало вину с самого отца, который, как пророчески предсказывала мама, загнал с тем проклятым контрактом до смерти не только себя, но и почти всю семью. Питер, кстати, до сих пор продолжал считать только лишь эту версию причин аварии верной, и его не могли переубедить никакие результаты сначала официального полицейского расследования, а потом и отчеты двух детективных агентств, которые независимо друг от друга наняли он сам и Дерек. 

\- Думаю, что даже реакция альфы не помогла справиться с той усталостью, которую приобрел отец, ведя переговоры, - наконец ответил Дерек.

\- Ты поэтому винишь Арджентов? И не хочешь пойти на уступки Крису?

Дерек вдруг почувствовал, что этот разговор вымотал его так, как не вымотал даже безумный секс-эксперимент, который они устроили в баре. 

\- Через неделю после похорон я присутствовал на оглашении результатов тендера, - ответил он безо всяких эмоций в голосе. – Джерард Арджент, это отец Криса, он тогда был главой компании, получив контракт, сказал своим юристам, пришедшим вместе с ним что-то вроде «ну, теперь, когда ситуация окончательно разрешилась ко всеобщему удовольствию и Хейлы нам больше не конкуренты…» Думаю, он даже хотел, чтоб я это услышал – он сам был альфой и знал, на каком расстоянии мы можем слышать разговор…

\- Вот козел! - на свой манер посочувствовал Стайлз. 

\- И я тогда решил, что этот контракт будет началом конца «Аконита», - закончил Дерек.

В комнате на некоторое время воцарилась тишина. По лицу Стайлза было заметно, что он хочет спросить что-то еще, но пока не решается, а сам Дерек исчерпал на сегодня все запасы своей откровенности.

\- Знаешь что, - поспешил он сказать, пока Стайлз его не опередил, - давай-ка спать. Хватит пока разговоров, - и он щелкнул кнопкой ночника, стоявшего на тумбочке с его стороны кровати.   
  
* * *   
  
Просыпаться со Стайлзом стало привычным делом. Дерек откинул одеяло и, зевнув, спустил ноги на пол. Некоторое время он просто сидел так, бездумно разглядывая омегу, и приходя к выводу, что, пожалуй, ему нравится эта привычка. Пусть даже она вскоре и должна была прекратиться. Стайлз, словно почувствовав его взгляд, заворочался и открыл глаза – Дерек уже не в первый раз замечал, как омега словно бы ловит его настроение. 

\- Уже утро? 

\- Можешь еще поспать, - успокоил он Стайлза, - главное, проснись хотя бы к обеду: у нас сегодня снова ужин с Арджентами.

Стайлз поморгал, думая о чем-то своем, а потом осторожно начал:

\- Дерек, я еще вчера хотел спросить – так что ты решил по поводу новой разработки «Аконита»? Ну, той, «АнтиЖара». Ты продолжишь работу? 

Надо же, как Стайлзу запомнился их разговор парке.

\- Посмотрим, - уклончиво ответил он. 

\- Дерек, пожалуйста, не бросай этот проект! – Стайлз порывисто ухватил его за руку. 

\- Стайлз, - Дерек мягко высвободил руку, - у меня бизнес, а не хобби. Я попрошу своих специалистов оценить, насколько перспективна проделанная «Аконитом» работа, но обещать ничего не могу. Это не приоритетный проект для «Хейл Инкорпорейтид».

\- Понятно, - разочарованно протянул Стайлз. – Впрочем, что тебе за дело до проблем омег.

\- Стайлз, - в голосе Дерека прозвучало предупреждение, - давай не будем устраивать бессмысленные споры, у меня нет на это времени сейчас, да и вообще, про время – осталось два дня от нашего соглашения. И я тут подумал, - он на минуту замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. – Ты не хочешь потом снова встретиться?

На лице Стайлза на секунду проявилось непонятное выражение, которое Дерек не успел опознать, после чего Стайлз усмехнулся и ответил:

\- Ты же знаешь бульвар, где я работаю? Или вопрос касался моего рабочего расписания? Я могу выделить для тебя время, скажем, с полуночи и до часу, подходит?

Откуда взялась эта злость при мысли о наличии подобного расписания… нет, при мысли о том, что он будет просто одним из многих случайных или не очень клиентов Стайлза, Дерек и сам не понял – профессия Стайлза не была тайной с самых первых минут их знакомства. Просто… просто… 

\- А если мы договоримся об эксклюзивном обслуживании? Я буду платить достаточно, чтобы тебе не пришлось выходить на бульвар.

На лице Стайлза вновь промелькнуло то самое странное, непонятное Дереку выражение, после чего он ответил:

\- Нет.

\- Нет? Тебе так нравится торговать собой направо и налево, что ты не хочешь ограничивать себя только мной?

\- Кому может такое нравится, - теперь лицо у Стайлза совсем безэмоциональным. 

\- Тогда в чем проблема, я не понимаю, - раздраженно спросил Дерек. Не из-за спора же по поводу «АнтиЖара» тот так выделывался?

\- Ни в чем, - Стайлз смотрел куда-то в сторону, за плечо Дерека. 

\- Что, даже не пояснишь?

Стайлз немного помолчал, продолжая разглядывать что-то у Дерека за спиной, а потом наконец перевел взгляд на него самого и медленно ответил:

\- Нет, - и, предупреждая очередной раздраженный вопрос от Дерека, добавил: – Потому что если тебе нужны пояснения, значит, они на самом деле не нужны, - и тут же перевел разговор на другую тему: - Ты не опоздаешь? В офис или куда ты там собирался?

Ладно, Дерек еще вернется к этой идее.

\- Продолжим позже. - И он пошел в ванную, готовиться к новому рабочему дню.


	9. Стайлз

После ухода Дерека Стайлз и в самом деле еще немного подремал, перекатившись на ту сторону кровати, где до этого спал альфа, а потом уже просто лежал, обняв подушку, и думал о том, какие странные виражи иногда закладывает жизнь. Когда сводит с человеком, с которым хотелось бы оставаться вместе как можно дольше, а ты понимаешь, что этому не бывать. Потому что неважно, что там Дерек напридумывал про продолжение их встреч, Стайлз знал, что если он согласится, поддавшись на уговоры, это будет самой большой ошибкой, которую он только может совершить. Пример Лидс надежды не оставлял. 

Стайлз очень хорошо помнил тот момент, когда узнал, что гордая рыжеволосая красавица-омега, заходившая иногда под ручку со своей парой посидеть в кафе, где он работал, на самом деле с этой парой не состоит даже в неофициальном союзе. Потому что она «блядь и дешевка, и свое мнение будет высказывать клиентам на том бульваре, где их обслуживает», как тогда высказал Лидии Джексон. А Стайлз подслушал. Не специально, нет – просто когда Джексону охота было поругаться, его нисколько не волновала не то, что приватность разговора, а даже мало-мальские правила приличия. И Лидия, вместо того, чтоб съездить этому говнюку по морде своей изящной, украшенной металлическими пластинками дамской сумочкой, просто стояла и тихим, чуть виноватым голосом объясняла, что она же не только для себя, но и для Джексона старается. Но если надо, то она бросит, уйдет с улицы и будет только с ним. На что Джексон ответил «с ума сошла? думаешь, бросишь, и мы поедем к моим родителям? вот уж они обрадуются». Нееет, у Стайлза нервы были куда слабее, чем у Лидс: он знал, что если в один прекрасный день Дерек нарочно или от дурного настроения попробует заткнуть его, сказав что-нибудь вроде «я тебе, шлюхе, деньги плачу, не нравится – катись на все четыре стороны», то ничем хорошим это не закончится. Для Стайлза – так уж точно. Поэтому отрезать надо сразу, пока не приросло. Он проведет с Дереком еще два дня, а потом, как и предполагалось с самого начала, вернется к Лидс, постаравшись забыть и эту удивительную неделю, и – особенно – Дерека.

Или лучше даже уехать из столицы? Чтоб уж точно больше с ним никогда не пересечься – ни случайно, ни намеренно. С Дерека же станется еще раз «заблудиться» поблизости от их бульвара. А Стайлз знал, что, несмотря на свою браваду про рабочее расписание и время «с полуночи и до часу», он никогда не сможет больше потребовать от Дерека заплатить за ночь. Да он, наверное, и вернуться на улицу больше не сможет: одно дело, когда ты постоянно ешь только гнилье и отбросы – противно, отвратно, но, в конце концов, привыкаешь, и совсем другое, когда тебе досталось лучшее блюдо – после которого невозможно даже смотреть на потребляемую раньше мерзость. 

Вернуться домой, в Бикон Хиллз? Или попробовать другой город? Другую страну? Говорят, что есть страны, где омег больше, чем альф или бет, а потому их берут на работу куда охотнее. И вот тогда, если он уедет в другую страну, Дерек действительно его не найдет. Стайлз неожиданно для себя шмыгнул носом от тоскливой безысходности подобного хэппи-энда и, рассердившись на то, как он тут расклеился, решительно выбрался из-под одеяла и потопал в ванную. Хватит себя жалеть, на это у него потом будет сколько угодно времени. Успеет еще нажалеться.  
  
* * *  
  
Зеркало отражало симпатичного, стильно и дорого одетого омегу в лиловом вечернем костюме, оттеняющем высокий узел воротника светло-сиреневой рубашки. Стайлз довольно улыбнулся и подмигнул красавчику, заставив отражение синхронно подмигнуть ему в ответ. 

\- Готов? – ну, на Дерека тоже приятно было посмотреть: черно-белую гамму его костюма нарушало только одно цветовое пятно – лиловый галстук с тонкими диагональными сиреневыми полосками. Специально это было сделано или нет, Стайлз не знал, но перекликающиеся цвета костюмов представляли их почти что официальной парой. Дерек на миг прищурился, оценивая то, как выглядит Стайлз, и одобрительно кивнул – видимо, засчитав Стайлзу затраченные на приведение себя в порядок усилия. У Стайлза даже челку сегодня получилось нормально уложить – а это о чем-то, да говорило. – Тогда спускаемся, - Дерек открыл дверь номера, пропуская Стайлза вперед, и убирал ключ-карту в нагрудный карман. 

\- Кстати, - сообщил он, когда они уже ехали в лифте, - сегодня на ужине будет больше людей, чем в прошлый раз. К нам присоединится мой дядя, да и Арджент, я думаю, придет не один. 

\- И опять будет рыба? – Стайлз погрустнел, вспоминая свой прошлый опыт сражения с морской кухней отельного ресторана.

\- Нет, - усмехнувшись, успокоил его Дерек, - у дяди аллергия на рыбу, так что тебе повезло. 

\- Твой дядя мне уже заочно нравится, - воспрял духом Стайлз. 

Впрочем, спустя пять минут после знакомства с Питером Хейлом он готов был переменить мнение: больше всего своим поведением дядя Дерека напоминал ему Джексона Уиттмора – причем в его особенно плохие дни. Непонятно, чем Стайлз успел ему насолить, но тот даже поздоровался с ним сквозь зубы. И при этом смотрел так, словно Стайлз поцарапал ему гаечным ключом бампер любимой машины. В свою очередь Дерек то ли не заметил, то ли не счел нужным обратить внимание на моментально возникшее напряжение между своими сопровождающими: поздоровавшись с дядей и представив ему Стайлза, он всю дорогу до ресторана о чем-то с ним тихо спорил, продолжая, как понял Стайлз, начатую еще днем беседу. Ну и ладно, решил Стайлз, он тоже тогда не будет заморачиваться над странным поведением Питера Хейла.

\- Дерек, Стайлз - Кристофер Арджент, видимо, помнивший про их прошлый уговор о переходе на имена, приподнялся с места, пожимая Дереку руку. – Мистер Хейл, - кивнул затем он Питеру. 

\- Добрый вечер, - улыбка Дерека в этот раз была куда дружелюбнее. – Миссис Арджент. - Жена Криса, сидевшая по правую руку от него, благосклонно наклонила голову, сверкнув рубинами в ушах. Она снова была одета ярко и очень эффектно, полностью затмевая своим нарядом сидевшую по левую руку от Криса дочь. – Мисс, - Дерек вежливо кивнул Элиссон.

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Арджент, - протянул Питер, начисто игнорируя спутниц Арджента, - не знал, что вы с Дереком на такой короткой ноге, что уже зовете друг друга по именам, - и он вперил подозрительный взгляд в племянника. 

\- О, это совсем свежая договоренность, - отозвался Крис, - у Стайлза, как уверяет меня Дерек, трудно произносимая фамилия, и мы решили облегчить наше общение, перейдя на имена. Виктория, ты же не против? – обратился он к жене.

Та перевела свой холодный взгляд на Стайлза, но при этом достаточно доброжелательно ответила:

\- Зачем же смущать такого милого мальчика? Раз он хочет, чтобы к нему обращались по имени, то пусть так и будет.

\- Наверняка уличная привычка, - скривившись, ответил Питер.

Стайлз вздрогнул и неверяще уставился сначала на Питера, а потом на Дерека. Тот повернулся к дяде и предупреждающе приподнял бровь. 

Чета Арджентов наверняка заметила всю эту пантомиму, но никак не прокомментировала. Вместо этого Крис, дождавшись, когда официанты разольют вино по бокалам и расставят тарелки с закусками, обратился к Дереку:

\- Дерек, ты ознакомился с теми документами, что я тебе передал?

\- Да, - Дерек отставил бокал на стол, приготовившись к долгому разговору. 

\- Что скажешь?

\- Надеюсь, мистер Арджент, вы не ожидаете услышать «абсольво те!»* - неприятным тоном отозвался Питер Хейл.

\- Скажу, что проект интересный, - словно не заметив вмешательства дяди, медленно ответил Дерек. – Что, однако, не делает долговые обязательства «Аконит-А» менее внушительными.

\- Дерек? - осторожно тронул его за локоть Стайлз, ожидавший ответа Дерека с нескрываемым волнением.

\- Я не прошу их уменьшить, - напомнил Крис, - речь идет только о времени.

\- «Хейл Инкорпорейтид» не является благотворительной организацией, - сухо ответил Дерек.

\- Я не понимаю, почему мы вообще все это обсуждаем, - снова вмешался Питер. – Мистер Арджент, для таких случаев, как ваш, есть вполне стандартная процедура. Она называется «банкротство», - любезно напомнил он Крису.

По лицу Дерека нельзя было сказать, одобряет он слова дяди или нет, но Стайлз на каком-то интуитивном уровне чувствовал, что решение Дерека не столь однозначно, а потому попробовал напомнить о себе еще раз:

\- Дерек? 

По-видимому, напомнил о себе он прежде всего Питеру Хейлу.

\- Приличные омеги, - тот намеренно выделил голосом слово «приличные», - не вмешиваются в разговор альф, Стайлз. Посмотри на мисс Арджент, - снова молчавшая весь ужин Элиссон едва заметно вздрогнула, услышав свое имя, и покраснела. – Хотя о чем это я? Вряд ли такие, как ты, хоть что-то знают о приличиях, - он деланно покачал головой.

\- Дядя! - предупреждающим тоном одернул Питера Дерек. Тот приподнял брови, показывая, что не понимает, в чем проблема, но у Стайлза теперь пропали всякие иллюзии, что предыдущее упоминание улиц было случайным: очевидно, что Дерек рассказал дяде, кто такой Стайлз, и тому это не понравилось. Вполне логичная реакция, Стайлз даже сам не понимал, почему его это так обижает. То есть не то, что он не нравится Питеру Хейлу обижает, а то, что Дерек эдак небрежно в процессе очередного семейного разговора как-нибудь сообщил дяде «я тут купил себя парня-проститутку, на неделю, развлечься, потом покажу». Стоит радоваться, что он хотя бы не предложил его Питеру. А может, и предлагал – не на ровном месте же в их разговоре всплыла профессия Стайлза. 

Чета Арджентов на намеки Питера никак не отреагировала, но Стайлзу это уже было неинтересно. Остаток ужина он просидел молча, нехотя ковыряя вилкой какие-то мясные рулетики у себя на тарелке и еще больше утверждаясь в правильности принятого ранее решения: он скажет «нет» на любые денежные посылы Дерека, уж лучше бульвар – там хотя бы все честно.

* * *  
  
Стайлз так глубоко ушел в раздумья, что звук отодвигаемых стульев и вежливые раскланивания Арджентов, благодарящих за ужин и приятную компанию, стали для него неожиданностью. Он через силу улыбнулся в ответ на улыбки Криса и Виктории и присоседился к Дереку, с противоположной от его неприятного дяди стороны. Дождавшись, когда Ардженты покинут ресторан, они втроем также не спеша проследовали на выход.

\- По поводу завтра… - начал было Питер, но, наткнувшись взглядом на Стайлза, прервал сам себя: - Не хочешь попросить своего… спутника, - пауза перед словом «спутник» была достаточно многозначительной, чтобы вместить в себя с десяток оскорбительных эпитетов, - оставить нас одних. Пусть подождет тебя в номере или вон прогуляется по улицам – чтобы не нарушать своих привычек, там как раз стемнело. 

\- Дядя! - а вот теперь, когда поблизости не было Арджентов, раздражение Дерека-таки прорвалось наружу: он чуть ли не рычал. – Мы уже, кажется, говорили об этом: моя личная жизнь тебя не касается. – Воздух между Хейлами почти искрил.

\- Дерек, - Стайлз почувствовал, что с него на сегодня хватит, – я, наверное, действительно лучше поднимусь наверх.

\- Не раньше, чем мистер Хейл извинится за свои слова, - а вот теперь Стайлз понял, что отпрашиваться у Дерека надо было еще вместе с Арджентами: дядя Дерека ему этого явно не простит, а у Стайлза не та весовая категория, чтобы бодаться с Питером Хейлом. 

\- Ну, разумеется, - протянул Питер, не отводя злого взгляда от Дерека, - мистер… ах, извини, у тебя же такая трудная фамилия, Стайлз. Если она вообще имеется. Как же обратиться тогда? Мистер Стайлз?

\- Дерек! – отчаянно выпалил Стайлз, не желая участвовать теперь уже в семейных разборках. – Я правда устал, пожалуйста, дай мне ключ!

На секунду он подумал, что Дерек просто не слышит его просьбы, занятый яростным поединком взглядов со своим дядей, но тот, помедлив, все же потянулся к своему карману и, достав ключ-карту, вручил ее Стайлзу.

\- Спокойной ночи, мистер Хейл, - подчеркнуто нейтрально обратился он к дяде Дерека и чуть ли не бегом припустил к лифту.

______________________________

_* Абсольво те (лат. absolvo te) - финальная фраза священника в католической исповеди, дословно "отпускаю грехи твои"._


	10. Дерек

\- Ну, а теперь по поводу завтра, - тон Питера снова стал мягким и тягучим, словно он давал интервью красавице-журналистке.

\- Нет уж, по поводу сегодня, - сказать, что Дерек был взбешен, значит ничего не сказать. – Я вполне определенно дал понять, чтобы ты не лез к Стайлзу. Что это за выступление сейчас было? – Дерек первый раз так отчетливо ощущал, как его альфа-сущность рвется из-под контроля вцепиться в горло врагу, третирующего принадлежащего ему омегу. Да, дядя ощущался уже как враг – законам биологии было плевать на семейные связи.

\- Дерек, Дерек, - покачал головой Питер, - ты совсем перестал меня слушать. И слышать. – Его лицо приняло жалостливо-страдальческое выражение. – Эта уличная шлюха отвлекает тебя от цели. Даже Ардженту это понятно. Иначе бы он не заводил свою волынку об отсрочке долга снова и снова, - тон дяди стал угрожающим. 

\- Причем тут Арджент, я спрашиваю, какого черта тебе надо от моей омеги! - Дерек был слишком зол, чтобы отслеживать уместность выбираемых слов. 

\- Спустись на землю! - Питер разве что не шипел. - И отвлекись от своей, – он выделил голосом слово «своей», - омеги. Завтра мы принимаем капитуляцию Арджентов. Что говорят юристы о начале конкурсного производства*?

Как это ни странно, но бешенство в голосе дяди и безумный блеск его глаз подействовали на Дерека в какой-то мере успокаивающим образом. Он внимательно посмотрел Питеру в лицо и наконец озвучил те сомнения, что накопились у него за эту неделю. Момент был не самый подходящий, но до завтрашних переговоров другого времени все равно не выбрать.

\- У меня появилась другая идея.

Питер замер, словно притаившаяся в засаде змея: 

\- Какая еще идея?

Дерек собрался с мыслями, думая, как донести до дяди результаты своих раздумий:

\- Конкурсное производство «Аконита» не выгодно и нам тоже, - медленно начал он, – их новый проект может стать даже более доходным, чем «Жар». Я провел сегодня оналайн-брифинг с «научниками» и маркетинговым отделом: и те, и те считают, что игра стоит свеч. Мы потеряем время, пока будем щипать активы «Аконита», - он немного помолчал, справедливо подозревая, что его последующие слова вызовут новый приступ ярости у дяди. – Я намерен предложить Крису сделку: долг взамен исключительной лицензии** на «АнтиЖар». На какой срок – это мы уже обсудим отдельно.

\- Это шутка? – вот теперь Питер окончательно стал похож на безумца. – Какая еще лицензия?! Какой «АнтиЖар»?! «Аконит» должен быть уничтожен!

\- Питер, - Дерек попытался воззвать к остаткам адекватности в дяде, - это будет куда более действенный ход. Мы убиваем сразу двух зайцев: снимаем за Арджентов сливки и укрепляем позиции нашей компании. Не говоря уже о том, скольким людям поможет этот препарат, - Дерек против воли усмехнулся, - практически социальная ответственность бизнеса в полный рост.

\- «Аконит» должен быть уничтожен! – Питера словно закоротило на этой фразе. – Мне плевать, на социальную ответственность, мне плевать на препарат – я их разорю!

Так, ну все, у Дерека тоже есть свой предел.

\- Вообще-то разорить их могу только я – как глава «Хейл Инкорпорейтид», - ледяным тоном ответил он Питеру. – А потому последнее слово за мной, - и, не дожидаясь, пока тот придет в себя от подобного заявления, тем же тоном добавил: - Спокойной ночи, дядя. Увидимся завтра. – В конце концов, у него были дела и поинтереснее, чем обосновывать шефу столичного представительства «Хейл Инкорпорейтид» свой взгляд на будущее компании, будь он хоть сто раз его родственником.  
  
* * *  
  
Конференц-зал, арендованный для переговоров с «Аконит-А», располагался на двадцать первом этаже высотного офисного здания, отрывая через панорамное, во всю стену, односторонне прозрачное окно головокружительный вид на деловой центр столицы. Дерек подумал, что жалюзи, которыми дизайнеры все же снабдили этот аквариум, скорее всего, не использовались с того дня, как их вообще повесили: вряд ли у кого-то рука поднялась лишать себя такого вида. Тем более, что само помещение отличалось максимально аскетичным офисным стилем: белые стены, серый ковролин, большой овальный стол со стеклянной крышкой на металлическом хромированном каркасе и футуристического вида черные кресла с фигурными, опять-таки хромированными подлокотниками. Включенный кондиционер гонял прохладно-стерильный воздух аккурат над столом, упорно обдувая сиротливо пристроившуюся в углу напротив двери унылую зеленую пальму в пластиковом горшке, непонятно как попавшую в это черно-белое царство кожи, стекла и хрома. Насколько уютно себя чувствовала в этом зале делегация «Аконит-А», сказать было сложно, но сесть они предпочли спиной к стене, словно ожидали нападения сзади. Дерека выбор места не волновал: он мог сесть хоть посреди стола, устроившись по-турецки, позиций «Хейл Инкорпорейтид» это бы никак не поколебало.

\- Мы еще раз провели ревизию наших возможностей, - по лицу Криса Арджента невозможно было определить, насколько близко к сердцу он принимает печальный финал фамильного бизнеса, - и по ее итогам мистер Харрис подготовил ряд документов, которые, возможно, могли бы вас заинтересовать.

Главный юрист «Аконит-А», высокий сухопарый мужчина с недовольным лицом, своим именем – Аарон – словно передразнивавший двойную «А» в названии вверенной ему компании, открыл внушительную кожаную папку, лежавшую перед ним на столе, и, выбрав из нее три тоненьких, скрепленных зажимами бумажных стопки, передвинул их по направлению к Дереку. Встрепенувшийся Айзек кинул взгляд на шефа, готовый вцепиться в них, словно в свежую добычу, но Дерек не спешил реагировать на его немой вопрос: какие бы резервы не изыскали в последний момент Ардженты, это была капля в море их необъятных долгов. Вместо этого он задумчиво разглядывал сидевшего напротив Криса, с двух сторон окруженного своими помощниками: вместе с Харрисом тот притащил на аутодафе еще и главного бухгалтера компании, суетливого сорокалетнего омегу с таким безумным взглядом, на фоне которого и толкующий о мести Питер смотрелся вполне нормальным. Крис представил его мистером Финстоком и чуть ли не насильно заставил сесть по левую сторону от себя, хотя тот все норовил пристроиться поближе к мрачному Харрису. Дереку даже стало любопытно, насколько он будет прав, предположив, что между бухгалтером и юристом «Аконит-А» – а последний явно был пусть слабой, но альфой – наличествуют некие отношения. Да у Арджента в офисе прямо сериал творится. 

\- Дерек? - протянул сидевший рядом Питер. В его голосе слышалось плохо скрываемое напряжение: они с дядей так и не поговорили после вчерашней ссоры.

Дерек взглянул на Питера, покрутил в руках «паркер», еще раз все взвесил и медленно сказал: 

\- У меня новое предложение, мистер Арджент. - Айзек тяжело вздохнул и начал раскапывать стопку лежащих перед ним документов, отыскивая нужные бумаги. – Ваша новая разработка весьма интересный проект. Более того, важный – не столько для бизнеса, сколько для общества.

Крис, кажется, весь превратился во внимание. Чего нельзя было сказать о Питере.

\- Дерек, - шипение дяди грозило перейти на не воспринимаемый человеческим ухом диапазон частот, - ты с ума сошел!

\- Поэтому «Хейл Инкорпорейтид» готова пойти на уступки – взамен временной передачи прав на него на эксклюзивной основе. 

Юрист «Аконита» вздрогнул и заморгал, как проснувшаяся среди полудня сова, настороженно ожидая решения своего шефа. 

\- Дерек, опомнись! – Дерек мимоходом подумал, не решит ли дядя отколоть какой-нибудь номер, потребующий вмешательства местной службы безопасности. 

Лицо Арджента, наконец, прекратило напоминать застывшую маску, выявив смертельно усталого и потерявшего всякую надежду человека, которому вдруг неожиданно дали надежду на лучшее. 

\- Признаться, я удивлен, - он прочистил горло, оттянул воротник рубашки, поправляя галстук, и вдруг неожиданно сказал совсем другим, не деловым тоном: - Спасибо, что даете шанс, мистер Хейл.

Боковым зрением Дерек уловил резкое движение: Питер вскочил с кресла, со всей силой приложил кулаком о крышку стола, быстрым шагом пересек переговорную и хлопнул дверью. Стоило признать: мебель в арендованном конференц-зале была пусть и скучной на вид, зато качественной – на стеклянной крышке стола не появилось ни трещинки. Дерек отодвинул откатившееся ему под бок кресло дяди и невозмутимо продолжил:

\- Ну, а теперь обсудим детали…

* * *  
  
Обсуждение деталей надолго не затянулось: понятно, что Ардженту и его команде нужен был тайм-аут, чтобы обсудить между собой так резко изменившуюся ситуацию и выработать новый концепт переговоров. Договорившись всю конкретику оставить на завтра, они еще раз поблагодарили Дерека за его решение и покинули конференц-зал. Дерек уходить не торопился: стоя у окна, он бездумно рассматривал городской осенний пейзаж, чуть рябивший из-за мелкой мороси, которая обозначала, скорее всего, конец индейского лета, и ощущал, как на душе становится удивительно спокойно. Словно дав Арджентам шанс, он давал шанс и себе – оставить, наконец, прошлое в прошлом и не оглядываться больше на десять лет назад. 

Айзек за столом тихо шуршал бумагами, внося какие-то одному ему понятные пометки в план, который они обсудили с Дереком ранее. 

\- Айзек, можешь идти, - Дереку хотелось остаться хоть ненадолго, но одному, точнее, наедине с городом – чтобы в полной мере прочувствовать эффект от перейденного рубикона. На краю сознания маячила неприятная мысль, что нужно будет еще раз встретиться с дядей и снова попытаться убедить в правильности принятого решения, но он отодвинул ее подальше. Потому что по своей необходимости она существенно уступала другому важному разговору, который точно должен был состояться сегодня вечером. 

Дерек собирался оставаться в столице еще неделю: изначально, чтобы разобраться с доставшимся ему «Аконитом», а теперь – чтобы обсудить детали озвученной сделки. Ранее он подумывал о том, чтобы предложить Стайлзу просто продлить контракт на это время – три тысячи не вопрос, а Дереку давно уже не было так хорошо с кем-то не только развлекаться в постели, но и гулять, разговаривать, да и просто проводить время. Но чем дольше они были вместе, тем больше он понимал, что даже еще одной недели будет недостаточно, чтобы Стайлз ему надоел. Дереку вообще с трудом представлялось, что Стайлз может ему надоесть: со всем этим своим размахиванием руками, когда он увлеченно что-то рассказывал, бесконечными вопросами, прорывающимся невзначай уличным слэнгом и безобидным подшучиванием над самим Дереком, несмотря на его высокий статус. И это еще если не принимать в расчет мягкие губы, охотно раскрывающиеся навстречу его губам, гибкое тело, украшенное бархатистыми родинками, и даже эту дурацкую челку – которую, на взгляд Дерека, было проще отрезать, чем постоянно мучиться с ней. Непонятно, почему Стайлз до этого сам никак не додумывается. 

В общем, несмотря на опрометчиво сделанное предложение о долговременном эксклюзивном обслуживании, Дерек вовсе не жалел о своих словах. Наоборот, он собирался подготовить аргументы, которые должны были убедить омегу в выгодности подобного решения. Он пригласит Стайлза поехать с собой в родной город, где располагалась штаб-квартира «Хейл Инкорпорейтид» - столица столицей, но за делами лучше следить из головного офиса, снимет ему квартиру неподалеку от центра – чтобы можно было заезжать к нему сразу после работы, и будет платить достаточно, чтобы тому снова не пришло в голову искать себе клиентов на улице. Стайлз – умный мальчик, вряд ли он откажется от таких перспектив. Тем более, что единственное препятствие, которое мешало им договориться в прошлый раз – решение Дерека по «АнтиЖару» – было благополучно разрешено. Вряд ли еще какие причины побудили Стайлза обижаться и отказывать, когда Дерек поднимал вчера эту тему.

______________________________

_* Конкурсное производство - финальная стадия процедуры банкротства, осуществляемая после официального признания предприятия-должника банкротом. По сути - распродажа всего, что только можно распродать из имущества должника, чтоб хотя бы частично удовлетворить требования кредиторов._

_** Исключительная лицензия - лицензия, предоставляемая исключительно одному конкретному ее покупателю. Лицензиар, выдавший такую лицензию, не имеет права не только предоставить ее параллельно каким-либо третьим лицам, но и сам работать по ней, пусть даже он является непосредственным автором продукта._


	11. Стайлз

Дерек подорвался как обычно, в шесть утра. Стайлз сквозь сон почувствовал, как матрас с противоположного края кровати слегка прогнулся, когда альфа, потянувшись, сел, но открывать глаза не стал: осадок от вчерашнего вечера не выветрился даже после сна – несмотря на то, что самого Дерека упрекнуть было вроде бы не в чем. В самом деле, у них не было какой-либо предварительной договоренности, что Дерек держит его род деятельности в секрете, да к тому же альфа вчера сразу ж бросился на его защиту так, что поругался с дядей. Лидс наверняка сказала бы, что Стайлз и сам не знает, с чего страдает, то есть попросту мается дурью – вместо того, чтобы благодарить судьбу и за малые радости. Кстати, Лидии надо бы позвонить – после того, как Дерек уйдет. А для этого вспомнить, куда он положил зарядку, которую по просьбе важного клиента обеспечил ресепшн.

Дерек между тем продолжал тихо собираться, видимо, тоже не горя желание перекинуться словом со Стайлзом. Впрочем, у него же сегодня переговоры по «Акониту», наверное, сосредоточился только на них. Шум воды в ванной умолк, и Стайлз понадежнее нырнул носом в подушку, пережидая, пока Дерек закончит приводить себя в порядок. Тот, к счастью, долго не провозился, и через пятнадцать минут дверь номера негромко хлопнула, чавкнув замком. Стайлз облегченно выдохнул и, откинув одеяло, сполз с кровати.

За раздвинутыми шторами оказалось хмурое дождливое утро, обесцветившее не только уличный пейзаж, но и золотисто-теплые тона интерьера комнаты. Погода определенно решила подстроиться под настроение Стайлза.

Зарядка нашлась почему-то в прихожей на вешалке. Стайлз почесал затылок, пытаясь сообразить, как она туда попала, стащил ее и потопал обратно в комнату искать розетку.

Видимо, Лидии и правда надо было давно позвонить: пришедший в себя от энергоголодания телефон отобразил сразу пять неотвеченных вызовов со знакомого номера.

\- Я уже говорила, что убью тебя? - вместо приветствия отозвалась подруга.

\- В этом месяце или раньше? – попробовал отбиться Стайлз. – Лидс, все порядке, я же предупредил, что это контракт на неделю.

\- За которую ты разучился пользоваться телефоном.

\- У меня зарядки не было.

\- У тебя совести не было! И нет. Когда возвращаешься, завтра?

\- Ну, да. – Стайлз немного помолчал, думая, сейчас сказать или потом, но все же добавил: – Только, Лидс, знаешь, наверное, тебе придется искать другого соседа.

\- Почему? – ее тон стал деловым.

\- Я… в общем, я, наверное, уеду… куда-нибудь.

\- Подальше от своего нынешнего клиента?

Кого он хотел обмануть? Понятно же было, что Лидс сразу его раскусит.

\- Да, - коротко ответил Стайлз.

Лидия тихо хмыкнула, а потом сказала:

\- У меня два варианта в качестве объяснения, и я пока не знаю, который хуже.

Стайлз понял, что отмолчатся вряд ли удастся.

\- Первый, - продолжала тем временем подруга, - этот альфа оказался реально со сдвигом по извращениям, и ты, потерпев его странности оговоренный срок, решил, что здоровье – я имею в виду и душевное то же, – все же важнее. И тогда мне остается только сказать «а я говорила!»

\- Нет у него странностей, - буркнул Стайлз.

\- Тогда остается второй вариант, - тон Лидии стал обвиняющим, - ты влип, Стайлз Стилински.

\- И что, в данном случае «а я говорила!» не будет?

\- Что, так серьезно? – Лидс вдруг заговорила с ним мягко, словно с тяжело больным. Только Стайлз все равно не знал, что на это ответить.

Тишина в трубке, наконец, была нарушена тяжелым вздохом подруги:

\- Ты же понимаешь, как тяжело будет в следующую течку, да? Он же «истинный»?

\- Не знаю, Лидс, - Стайлз осознавал, что его вранье звучало так беспомощно, что с таким же успехом он мог просто ответить «да». – Просто не знаю… И что теперь делать – тоже.

\- Делать надо было раньше, - долго быть милосердной Лидия попросту не умела. – Валить от него сразу же, как только стал подозревать.

\- То-то ты от Джексона свалила, - угрюмо отозвался Стайлз. Впрочем, ему почти сразу же стало стыдно: вот уж нашел слабое место, чтоб побольнее ударить. – Извини.

\- Вот именно потому, что ты видел меня и Джексона вместе, ты и мог бы догадаться, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, - Лидс предпочла не цепляться к его словам. – Потому что есть биология, а есть – как это красиво-то называется? А, социальные нормы. Которыми все и прикрываются, - с горечью добавила она. – Потому что проще быть лицемером, чем попытаться пойти против общественного мнения.

\- Лидс, - помолчав, ответил Стайлз. – Давай уедем вместе?

Лидия невесело рассмеялась.

\- Ты сначала попробуй проведи течку с истинной парой, а потом заставь себя бросить его. Или – нет, лучше не пробуй. Уезжай, Стайлз, все нормально, я найду кого-нибудь вместо тебя на квартиру. А у тебя теперь будут хорошие деньги, поэтому попросту уезжай. – И она, не прощаясь, повесила трубку.

Разговор с Лидс окончательно выбил Стайлза из колеи: если б он мог, он бы ушел сегодня же. Пока Дерека нет. Но это было бы нечестно по отношению к альфе, поэтому Стайлз просто сидел, безучастно тупя во включенный на какой-то музыкальный канал телевизор. Во сколько сегодня вернется Дерек – было не очень понятно: все предыдущие дни он заранее предупреждал, но сегодня либо был слишком занят, чтобы вспомнить об этом, либо уже потерял интерес к своей живой покупке. Либо Стайлзу уже надо взять наконец себя в руки, умыться, одеться и пойти выйти в город – скоро время обеда, а он еще не завтракал. Номер его телефона у Дерека есть, будет нужно – позвонит. Стайлз решительно щелкнул пультом от телевизора и пошел претворять свой план в жизнь.

* * *  
  
А вот это было неожиданно: Стайлз потер ладонью лоб, встретившийся с резко распахнувшейся дверью, и только потом сообразил, отчего ему так прилетело. За дверью с поднятой, видимо, для стука рукой стоял Питер Хейл.

\- Мистер… Стайлз? – Голос дерекова дяди с некоторых пор вызывал у Стайлза желание научиться впадать во временную глухоту. – Куда-то собрались? – Питер шагнул вперед, заставляя Стайлза отступить вглубь прихожей.

\- Вы к Дереку? – Стайлзу не терпелось избавить себя от гостя. – Его нет.

\- Я знаю, - ласково ответил Питер, захлопывая дверь в номер и продолжая теснить Стайлза в сторону комнат. – Он с Арджентом. А знаешь почему?

Стайлз молчал, не понимая, чего дядю Дерека вообще тогда сюда принесло, если он знал, что тот еще не вернулся.

\- Потому что он предпочел забыть о кровном долге ради денег, - в голосе Питера послышалась почти театральная печаль, и он наигранно покачал головой. - На этом вы с ним и сошлись, да?

Стайлз поймал себя на том, что продолжает молча отступать назад.

\- Ты же тоже любишь деньги? Мистер Стайлз?

Голос Питера становился все ласковее и ласковее, и у Стайлза по спине прошел холодок.

\- Может, ты его и испортил?

Они уже вышли в комнату, но Стайлз все равно не мог остановиться и пятился, не отрывая взгляд от наступающего на него мужчины. При этом он даже слова вымолвить не мог, словно тот гипнотизировал его одним своим присутствием.

\- Испортил Дерека. Единственного, кто выжил из всей семьи Хейлов.

Если бы можно было каким-то образом проскользнуть мимо дяди Дерека и выбежать в холл, Стайлз бы уже это сделал, потому что в глазах Питера Хейла плескалось безумие. И это безумие, помноженное на силу альфы, грозило закончиться очень плохо.

\- Потому что я – не выжил. Понимаешь? – проникновенно спросил его Хейл. – Мистер Стайлз, понимаешь? Меня нет. Питера Хейла нет. Уже десять лет как нет. Есть только человек, который должен восстановить справедливость.

Под коленку больно пнул журнальный столик, и Стайлз чуть не упал, споткнувшись и нелепо взмахнув руками.

\- Разорить Арджентов! Чтобы они стали как мусор под ногами! – Теперь безумие можно было не только увидеть, но и услышать. – Как сгоревший остов машины, рассыпавшийся по тому проклятому шоссе! – Питер чуть ли не выплюнул эти слова, больше не играя в увещевания и позволяя услышать рычание взбешенного альфы.

Стайлз оглянулся назад, пытаясь сообразить, можно ли быстро выскочить на балкон и позвать на помощь. Он согласен потом терпеть насмешливые взгляды и раздражение Дерека, если тревога окажется ложной, но сейчас Питер Хейл его пугал. Пугал до дрожи.

\- Так что, мистер Стайлз? Что ты сказал Дереку, что он передумал? – голос мужчины внезапно снова стал ласковым, и отвлекшийся Стайлз почувствовал его руку у себя на щеке. – Не повелся же он на твою потасканную дырку, а? Что? Что ты такого мог сказать? – Питер задумчиво погладил его щеку. – Или сделать?

Стайлз медленно, словно перед ним была змея, реагирующая на резкие движение, завел руку назад, пытаясь нащупать рычаг на балконной двери прямо через гардину.

\- Что? – снова вызверился Питер. – Что ты ему сказал? – Стайлз, нащупав наконец неуловимую ручку, дернул ее и этим словно спровоцировал спятившего мужчину: гладившие его по щеке пальцы, скользнув вниз, больно вцепились в шею, рванув вперед и тут же откидывая назад, навстречу приоткрывшейся двери балкона. Правая сторона лица вспыхнула резкой болью, по белесой гардине расплылись красные брызги, а сам Стайлз почувствовал, что падает, сползая по скользкой ткани тяжелых атласных штор в безуспешной попытке ухватиться за них, чтобы удержать себя в вертикальном положении.

В ушах шумело, а в глазах все расплывалось из-за выступивших от неожиданной боли слез, так что он даже не сразу понял, что послышавшийся знакомый голос, зовущий Питера по имени, а после грохот, с которым сумасшедший дядюшка Дерека свалился рядом, рыча от ярости, не являются галлюцинацией, вызванной силой удара о балконную дверь.

\- …айлз? Стайлз, скажи что-нибудь! – Дерек тормошил его, заставляя боль в скуле пульсировать еще сильнее.

\- Можно, я отодвинусь от твоего дяди, - выговорил наконец Стайлз, выбрав момент, когда Дерек устроил небольшой перерыв в тряске.

Судя по тому, как Питер Хейл, покачиваясь, стоял на четвереньках, ему тоже неплохо досталось, но Стайлз все равно хотел, чтобы их разделяло как можно большее расстояние.

\- Ну, вот и хорошо, - успокаивая сам себя, ответил Дерек, поднимая затем Стайлза на руки и оттаскивая на диван в гостиную. – Подожди, я сейчас вернусь. - И он отправился решать проблему с дядей.

\- Типа я сейчас куда-нибудь смогу уйти, - буркнула Стайлз, аккуратно дотрагиваясь до щеки, чтобы оценить степень ущерба. Вроде бы просто ссадина – на пальцах осталась кровь, и Стайлз брезгливо вытер ее прямо об обивку дивана. Где-то недалеко Дерек что-то выговаривал дяде, при этом, видимо, не стесняясь применять физическую силу, судя по доносящемуся шуму. Стайлз лежал, глядя в потолок, и потихоньку приходя в себя от случившегося. Да уж, Лидс теперь ни за что не поверит, что Дерек не практиковал со Стайлзом какие-нибудь садистские игрища. Стайлз нервически хихикнул, представив, как он с синяком на пол-лица убеждает подругу, что «Дерек – хороший». Он за все два года на улице еще так не попадал.

Между тем Хейлы, видимо, до чего-то договорились, поскольку после небольшой возни послышался звук закрывшейся двери, и в комнату вернулся Дерек.

\- Ты как? – неуверенно спросил он.

\- Обалденно, - съехидничал Стайлз в ответ. – У тебя потрясающий дядя.

\- Я с этим разберусь, - уверил его Дерек.

\- Разбирайся, - согласился Стайлз. – Только не вмешивая меня. – Он зашарил рукой по дивану, медленно приподнимая голову и выпрямляясь.

\- Ты куда?

\- В ванную, конечно. Умыться же надо. - Стайлз наконец сел, прислушался к своему организму и, решив, что упасть не упадет, начал вставать.

\- Давай помогу, - Дерек подставил плечо и медленно дошагал со Стайлзом до ванной.

Холодная вода чуть приглушила боль, и Стайлз, посмотревшись в зеркало, решил, что по сравнению с тем, как это ощущается, выглядит оно относительно неплохо.

\- Как я понял, ты передумал про «АнтиЖар»? - Стайлз еще раз поплескал на щеку набранной в горсть холодной водой и закрутил кран. Дерек подал ему полотенце. – По крайней мере, судя по реакции твоего дяди.

Дерек молча пожал плечами, как бы говоря «сам видишь».

\- Хорошо, - едва-едва улыбнулся Стайлз, опасаясь резко менять выражение лица, чтобы не спровоцировать усиление боли. – Все же немного еще кровило: на полотенце остались бледно-розовые разводы. Стайлз вздохнул, снова включил холодную воду и, намочив уголок, приложил его к скуле.

Осторожно, словно паркет превратился вдруг в покрытое льдом озеро, он прошаркал обратно в комнату и плюхнулся на диван, откидывая голову на подлокотник.

\- Извини, сегодня секс вряд ли получится, - невнятно проговорил он, морщась от пощипывания под полотенцем. – Вычти у меня потом за этот пропуск. И… Дерек, можно я уйду сразу утром?

\- Стайлз, - начал Дерек, - момент не самый лучший, но мы в прошлый раз не договорили: я предлагаю тебе продлить контракт.

\- Нет, - просто ответил Стайлз. – Мы договорили, и я ответил «нет».

\- Почему?

Стайлз пару минут помолчал, глядя в потолок.

\- Я решил, что завязываю с этим бизнесом, - он криво усмехнулся. – Сам видишь, опасная работа.

\- Понятно, - медленно ответил Дерек. – И чем планируешь заниматься?

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – Попробую снова устроиться официантом. Найду себе альфу… Наверное.

Дерек попробовал еще раз:

\- Я буду платить вдвое больше, чем сейчас. – Он никак не хотел понимать, что Стайлз действительно отказывает.

\- Извини, - место удара медленно наливалось жаром, и Стайлз закрыл глаза, надеясь, что так будет легче терпеть.  
  
* * *  
  
Утром Стайлз в кои-то веки проснулся раньше Дерека – может быть потому, что нудно болевшая щека заснуть как следует все равно не давала. Немного полежав, чтобы запомнить ощущение горячего мощного тела альфы рядом, он тихо встал, прошел в ванную, захватив с собой футболку и слаксы, в которых сидел в тот запомнившийся вечер с Дереком в баре, быстро оделся и вышел, стараясь не наткнуться на что-нибудь в еще по-ночному темной комнате. Путь освещала только полоска света, бьющая из не до конца прикрытой двери в ванную.

На журнальном столике, прямо под телефоном Стайлза лежал конверт: видимо, Дерек приготовил его еще вчера. Стайлз несколько мгновений смотрел на него, потом взял и заглянул внутрь: то ли Дерек не умел считать, то ли у него были проблемы с излишней щедростью чаевых – в конверте лежало ровно пять тысяч. Стайлз невесело улыбнулся, сунулся купюры обратно и бросил конверт на столик. Лидс его убьет, вот теперь точно убьет, не размениваясь на угрозы. Но, может быть, одолжит потом немного денег, чтобы Стайлз мог уехать из города пока не поздно: если он правильно помнил свой календарь, течка у него начнется через полторы недели.


	12. Дерек

Отыскать квартиру Стайлза, которую тот снимал на пару со своей подругой, Дереку удалось только на пятый день. Хорошо, на четвертый: после того, как Стайлз утром ушел (Дерек слышал его осторожные сборы, но глаз не открыл – зачем? они и так все выяснили накануне), сначала было не до переживаний. Ардженты, видимо, опомнились от шока, вызванного негаданным спасением, и начали зубами выцарапывать более выгодные условия обсуждаемой сделки. Дерек пообещал Лейхи бонус поднебесных размеров, заставил его вызвонить помощников и бросился бодаться с Крисом за каждую букву в переиначенных документах: раздражение на кинувшего его Стайлза, которому он, видимо, чем-то был не хорош, на разошедшегося дядю, который своей выходкой помешал им со Стайлзом нормально поговорить, на портье в отеле, который в первый раз за неделю ненатужно улыбнулся ему при встрече, довольный, что странная пара Дерека свалила прочь – короче, раздражение на все подряд требовало выхода, и лучше в виде каких-то наступательных действий. Команда Арджента явно не ожидала подобного напора, а потому уже к вечеру Дерек пусть и в черновом варианте, но выбил для «Хейл Инкорпорейтид» все, что рассчитывал, когда начинал переговоры, и даже больше.

Вернувшись после одержанной победы в номер, он методично посрывал с вешалок вещи Стайлза, купленные за прошедшую неделю, вышвырнул их в коридор, вызвонил горничную и прорычал, чтобы она унесла куда-нибудь подальше весь этот гадероб. А потом полночи лежал без сна, пялясь в темноту комнаты, и думал, не решит ли Стайлз все-таки выйти сегодня на улицу: слова словами, но конверт с деньгами, оставленный Дереком омеге, так и лежал на журнальном столике – ни одной купюры из него не исчезло. Потом он вспомнил про распухшую скулу с синяком и испытал нечто вроде извращенной благодарности съехавшему с катушек дяде: вряд ли Стайлз с таким «украшением» на лице пойдет снимать клиентов.

На следующее утро хмурый и невыспавшийся Дерек сообщил Лейхи, чтобы тот нашел ему человека, который может пробить адрес по одним лишь косвенным данным, и снова пошел подминать под себя «Аконит». Смешно сказать, но он так и не узнал «трудную» фамилию Стайлза, а потому найти того сразу по самой удобной зацепке не удалось.

Впрочем, Дерек надеялся, что поиск все же не слишком затянулся. Оставив Айзеку и его команде добивать Арджентов (не забыв пообещать, что если они завалят уже достигнутые результаты, то поднебесный бонус мгновенно превратится в поднебесный минус из их вознаграждения), Дерек все утро просидела в номере, обдумывая стратегию будущего разговора, но так ничего толком и не придумав, махнул рукой, продиктовал водителю вызванного такси, куда ехать, и решил, что разбираться будет уже на месте.

* * *  
  
Район, где находилась квартира Стайлза, отчетливо напомнил Дереку те самые задворки, в которые он умудрился заехать, когда неделю назад решил покататься по городу на машине Лейхи. И познакомился потом со Стайлзом. Вот же упрямая омега: жить в такой фавеле и еще швыряться деньгами! На несколько мгновений Дерек усомнился в успешности затеянного предприятия – а вдруг он все-таки не так все понял? И «нет» Стайлза адресовалось ему, Дереку, а не его попытке купить себе пару? Впрочем, узнать ответ на этот вопрос он сможет уже совсем скоро.

Дверь открыла высокая рыжеволосая девушка-омега.

\- Джексон, я же говорила, что буду готова только к трем… - она резко замолчала, поняв, что перед ней явно не Джексон.

\- Добрый день, - Дерек постарался улыбнуться как можно обаятельнее, - вы, наверное, Лидия?

Девушка молча разглядывала его, чуть нахмурив брови и, наконец, придя к какому-то выводу, сухо ответила:

\- Стайлза нет. И не будет. – И попыталась захлопнуть дверь.

Дерек так опешил от подобной встречи, что чуть было и правда не оказался за порогом, в последнюю секунду все же успев сунуть носок ботинка в уменьшающуюся щель между косяком и железной плитой летящей ему прямо в лицо двери. Чуть нажав плечом, он отвоевал себе право обзора на маленькую прихожую и в качестве награды за свою победу услышал откуда-то из глубины квартиры голос Стайлза:

\- Лидс, там Джексон, что ли, пришел? – видимо, заинтересовавшийся устроенной в прихожей возней, Стайлз вышел на звук. – Дерек?

На лице омеги было написано такое изумление, что Дерек даже не сразу сумел заметить спрятавшуюся за ним радость встречи.

\- Привет, - он жадно разглядывал Стайлза, словно они расстались не несколько дней, а несколько месяцев назад. Тот был в какой-то старой, выцветшей до неопределенного цвета футболке с еле угадываемой надписью поперек груди и свободных домашних штанах. Синяк на скуле почте прошел, выделяясь лишь чуть заметной желтизной вокруг подсохшей корочки широкой ссадины.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – Стайлз, видимо, наконец пришел в себя от вида нежданного гостя и тут же стал… Стайлзом, кинувшись задавать вопросы

\- Думаю, уходит, - напомнила о себе Лидия и снова попыталась закрыть дверь у Дерека перед носом.

\- Лидс, подожди, - Стайлз взмахнул руками, - это же Дерек.

\- Я уже поняла, кто это, - Лидия не собиралась сдавать позиций, - а у тебя там, кстати, вещи еще не до конца собраны.

\- Мисс, - Дерек наконец тоже решил вмешаться в разговор, - не могли бы вы дать нам со Стайлзом поговорить?

\- Не могли, - стояла на своем та, не дав ответить уже открывшему рот Стайлзу. – У Стайлза неприемный день. Стайлз! – она со значением посмотрела на своего соседа по квартире и тот, видимо, вспомнив какой-то их разговор, мгновенно переменился:

\- Извини, Дерек, у меня нет сейчас времени, - ответил он, пряча глаза. – Думаю, мы и так с тобой все обсудили.

Лидия еще раз попыталась захлопнуть дверь, на этот раз не постеснявшись пнуть Дерека по щиколотке, чтобы он убрал ногу.

\- Возможно, мне есть, что еще сказать? – Дереку надоело стоять в дверях, словно блаженному служителю секты, которого порядочные граждане не желают пускать дальше порога, и он уже сильнее нажал плечом, заставляя Лидию отступить. – Мисс, пожалуйста, мне действительно надо поговорить со Стайлзом.

Та внимательно посмотрела на него, недоверчиво хмыкнула, но все же, помедлив пару секунд, сообщила:

\- Стайлз, я буду на кухне. Если что – телефон у меня под рукой. – И, резко развернувшись, она ушла куда-то, откуда ранее вышел Стайлз.

Тот, по всей видимости, заразился настроем подруги, потому что молча стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и недоверчиво смотрел на Дерека. И это вовсе не помогало Дереку выбрать правильные слова, которые могли бы убедить его омегу.

\- Я, знаешь…

Стайлз продолжал молчать.

\- Когда ты ушел, я подумал… что не озвучил еще один вариант… Я про то, чтобы мы и дальше могли встречаться…

Дерек поймал себя на том, что мямлит, словно не прошедший через первый гон подросток, разводящий друга детства на секс, и, сообразив это, взял себя в руки и сказал уже куда более уверенным тоном:

\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы остаться со мной просто так? Безо всяких контрактов и денежных обязательств. Если ты хочешь, конечно, остаться. – Он добавил последнюю фразу на всякий случай, вспомнив свои недавние сомнения.

На лице у Стайлза проявилось такое удивленное выражение, словно тот не верил в то, что слышал, а потому Дерек поспешил уточнить, снимая всевозможные недопонимания:

\- Я про то, чтобы мы были парой.

\- Это шутка? – в голосе у омеги чувствовалась мольба, чтобы его убедили, что все всерьез, так что Дерек наконец-то расслабился, поверив в успех своего предложения.

\- Нет, - он улыбнулся, - я на самом деле предлагаю тебе официальный союз. Будучи в здравом уме и твердой памяти, - усмехнулся он, вспомнив юридическое клише.

Стайлз нервно откинул пятерней челку со лба и помотал головой:

\- Не похоже. На здравый ум и твердую память, я имею в виду. Ты забыл, кто я? В смысле, кем я работаю?

\- Ты же вроде уже не работаешь? Или передумал? – откровенно говоря, сейчас Дереку было плевать, передумал там Стайлз и не передумал: когда они станут жить вместе, этот вопрос решится сам собой.

\- Нет, не передумал. Но, знаешь, я тут вроде как уезжаю, - пожал плечами Стайлз.

\- И это правильно, - согласно кивнул ему Дерек. – Я тоже уезжаю, обратно к себе. Думаю, нам по пути.

\- И все будут думать так же, как ты? – задал, видимо, последний мучающий его вопрос Стайлз. – Когда увидят нас вместе?

Дереку уже начинало надоедать стараться переубедить недоверие Стайлза с помощью слов. Руки чесались схватить того в охапку и начать убеждать куда как более доказательным способом.

\- Не представляю, какие «все» тебе так важны, что ты стоишь и брыкаешься, вместо того, чтобы попросту согласиться.

Нет, лучше все же и правда – в охапку, а после договорить. И Дерек сделал шаг навстречу все еще мнущемуся в смятении Стайлзу.

Вопреки опасениям, тот, увидев этот порыв, вдруг расцвел улыбкой, встретил на полпути и довольно боднул альфу лбом, закидывая руки ему на плечи.

\- Так это вроде как предложение?

Дерек весело хмыкнул, не веря, что Стайлз все еще может сомневаться:

\- А на что это еще похоже?

\- Не знаю, - Стайлз разве что не повис еще на нем. – Обычно предложение делают куда как в более торжественной обстановке. Ну, там, дорогая машина, цветы, альфа лезет в окно к омеге по стене дома.

Дерек закатил глаза:

\- Так, говоришь, это у меня склонность к сопливым мелодрамам?

\- Нет, - замотал Стайлз головой, - у меня. Настолько, что я готов сказать… - он немного помедлил. – Я люблю тебя.

И Дерек просто молча поцеловал своего омегу.

_Fin. ;-)_


	13. Дерек и Стайлз

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как это принято в современном кино, досмотревшим до титров зрителям положена post-credits scene, а потому - бонус! для всех, кто дочитал до конца)))

\- Дерек, - голос вышедшего навстречу Дереку Стайлза явно обещал какую-то пакость: про что-то хорошее таким тоном не сообщают. 

Дерек попытался взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться на том, что Стайлз планирует ему сообщить – хотя голова попросту не желала работать, а рот наполнялся тягучей слюной: феромоновый шлейф течного омеги сбивал с ног уже у самого входа в квартиру. 

\- Да? Что случилось? 

\- Помнишь, я говорил, что не все омеги текут с воплями «вставь мне немедленно»?

Дерек неопределенно мотнул головой и, словно зомби, медленно и неотвратимо двинулся по направлению к своей паре.

\- Так вот, - продолжил Стайлз тем же тоном, - это не про меня.

После чего сорвался с места и с разбега запрыгнул на Дерека, жарко шепча в ухо альфе:

\- Вставь мне! Немедленно!  
  
_Вот теперь точно все! Конец фильма ;-)_


End file.
